Preso
by irazue13
Summary: Sesshomaru esta preso por culpa de Kagura, pero Ahome lo ayudara para que le den su libertad.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi.**

En la ciudad de Tokio, tras unas rejas me encuentro, en la cárcel por una vil trampa que me tendieron, cada minuto que pasó ya desde hace 4 meses que estoy, mi odio crece cada vez más, al recordar como he sido traicionado. A causa de esta trampa mi familla a sido perturbada, mi odioso medio hermano se encuentra en coma hoy se cumple 3 meses que se encuentra así, no es que me importe esto, nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero eso ahora no importa, mi madre se encuentra preocupada buscando los mejores abogados, mi padre fue asesinado.

Me encuentro solo en este odioso lugar, con esta mediocre gente que son todos unos psicópatas de cuarta, que matan por matar, vivir acá es lo peor que me paso en la vida, no merezco estar aquí yo no cometí este crimen. Como no tengo que hacer les contares mi vida y como es que llegue hasta aquí.

Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, tengo 27 años soy alto de cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, tengo un cabello lacio largo hasta la cintura de un color plateado, mis ojos son de color ámbar, soy de la alta sociedad, soy un pintor muy reconocido por mis obras por todo occidente, mi vida era perfecta tenia un lujoso departamento en el centro de Tokio, me iba bien con mis pinturas, era tranquila mi vida, hasta que la conocí a la mujer por la cual me encuentro en la cárcel.

Todo comenzó cuando salía de mi departamento, a caminar para inspirarme ya que no se me ocurría nada en que pintar. Me senté un unas de las bancas del parque a observar como los niños estaban jugando, los viejos dando de comer a las palomas, esto me aburrió. Me levante y me había ido para una feria de una cuadras cuando llegue me dirigí a una fuente tan encimado estaba contemplando la vista que no me había dado cuanta que una mujer se me acerco.

-hola lindo-me dijo la mujer.

Me había volteado a ver quien me estaba molestando, era una mujer alta con un buen cuerpo cabello lacio largo hasta su trasero de color rojo al igual que sus ojos.

¿Qué quieres?-mi respuesta había sido brusca.

Hablar contigo ya que me eres atractivo-dijo sensualmente, cosa que me irrito.

Hum, lárgate –dije seco y frió.

No, no me iré-dijo con un tono molesto- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Kagura Onigumo.-

No te interesa –

Si, me interesa –recuerdo que la mire de reojo de una manera que aria poner nervioso a quien le dirija esa mirada había visto como tembló.

¿Por qué no te largas?-

Por que no. No hasta que me digas tu nombre-

Sesshomaru- dije al momento que había empezar a caminar para alejarme.

No te vallas-dijo.

-como me fastidias, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-ya me había enojado.

Solo quiero una noche con vos-

¿Que te hace pensar que yo te are ese favor?- como me molestaba.

Porque eres un hombre, y parte es solo una noche y no te molesto nunca mas-lo había pensado y es hay donde cometí mi primer error.

De acuerdo pero ya no me moleste – cuando calle, la había agarrado de la nuca plantándole un beso rudo sin sentimientos. Me acuerdo que terminamos en mi apartamento, cuando amaneció la eche de mi casa las patadas ya que no se quería ir.

Pasaron tres días en la estaba metido en mi pintura nueva, cuando había sonado el timbre. Abri la puerta y cual fue mi horrible sorpresa encontrarme con Kagura la mire fastidioso ella habia sonreído. Lo único que hice fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara esto se repitió dos semanas hasta que me canso fui a la comisaría levantando una denuncia, para que no se me acercara. Cuando volvió a parecer le mostré la denuncia echa todavía me acuerdo como me amenazo.

-esto no se queda así Sesshomaru, me vengare ya lo veras-

Pasados un mes, de tranquilidad me entero que mi padre salía de viaje de trabajo, para la india no le habia dado importancia como acostumbraba, a la semana entero que lo habían acecinado al momento que bajaba del avión con un tiro en el corazón, mi madre lloraba a mas no poder por la muerte de su esposo, mi medio hermano lo mismo al igual que yo, mi padre era mi todo, ya que siempre lo admire bueno hasta que traiciono a mi madre y vino el bastardo de inuyasha así se llama mi medio hermano. A la semana de nuevo apareció Kagura.

-y bien amor, estarás conmigo ahora, ya viste lo que le paso a tu padre ¿no?- habia dicho esto con una tristeza fingida.

-maldita fuiste tu –mi furia habia crecido que le agarre del cuello.

- si y soy capaz de mas cuando quiero algo lo consigo- la solté.

-no estaré contigo nunca –

- entonces prepárate-dijo para luego irse.

Yo no dejaba de pensar como hacer para que la arresten sin que nadie sufra, no sabia que hacer la vida de mi madre podría estar en peligro por mi culpa, atine a llamarla.

(Celular)

**-hijo que pasa**-su fue como de costumbre fría.

**-tengo un problema-**

-**¿Cuál?**-pregunto un poco preocupada, le conté todo lo que paso con Kagura.

**-ya veo, yo estaré alerta pero ten cuidado**-al monto me corto.

Ya pasados 3 meses, todo parecía tranquilo nada de Kagura y todo eso era tranquilidad,

Un día recibí el llamado de mi prima Rin, que habia vuelto de China de vacaciones para que nos juntemos a tomar algo, acepte fuimos a un bar junto con Inuyasha nos contó que hacia, a que se dedicaba que se estaba por casar un tal Kohaku todo estaba marchando bien hasta que decidieron ir a mi departamento , cuando llegamos encontramos la puerta abierta todo tirado, roto habia botellas de licor tiradas junto con Inuyasha entramos para toparnos con Kagura y un sujeto mas alto que ella con el cabello rizado negro al igual que sus asquerosos ojos sonriendo malvadamente tenia unos guantes al igual que ella eran blancos como los de un hospital y un arma, en descuido nuestro apareció un joven alvino con Rin apuntándole en la cabeza el también llevaba guantes, con Inuyasha habíamos ido para donde se encontraba para sacarla de hay el sujeto me que estaba al lado de kagura e detuvo comenzando una pelea , Inuyasha comenzó con el albino, nosotros llevábamos las de ganar hasta que escuchamos un tiro no volteamos viendo como Kagura le disparo a Rin , quedamos en shok mientras yo me acercaba a su cuerpo para sacando el arma que le tiro esa maldita mujer al disparar , grave error cometí, a los minutos vino la policía. Viendo la escena Inuyasha con cara de horror, Rin en el peso muerta sangrando y a con el arma en esos momentos habia aparecido Kagura fingiendo un llanto diciendo que yo habia llegado borracho, que la habia tratado de violarla mostrando su ropa que la habia roto, que Rin me quiso parar pero enloquecí y le pegue un disparo me llevaron preso haciéndome un control de alcoholemia que salio positivo ya que al salir con Inuyasha y Rin habíamos tomado.

Fue así como termine preso por su culpa, perdí toda tipo de fe en la justicia…

-ahhh- suspiro.

Pero de pronto aparece un oficial.

-taisho tiene visitas – diciendo esto, me levanto me abrió la reja dejándome pasar para ir al cuarto de visitas donde mi madre me espera con una mujer alta de cabello largo hasta su cintura ondulado de color negro azulado, tiene unos ojos de color marrón muy hermoso, su cara es como la de un ángel, tiene el cuero delgado pero con unas buenas curvas, mi madre me saco de mi embelesamiento.

-hijo ella es tu abogada es muy buena, te ayudara a que salgas de aquí- me dijo tranquilamente.

-hola soy Ahome Higurashi necesito que me digas todo lo sucedidito.-me dijo.

-ok lo que me paso fue…-comencé acortarle todo, al terminar ella quedo seria para luego sonreír. Ya veo, esto va a ser largo pero no complicado yo te sacare de aquí…-me dijo con una seguridad que le creí ahora me toca confiar en ella.

**_Continuara._**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ha pasado una semana, desde que la abogada hablo conmigo, quedo que hoy vendría a verme para seguir repasando mi situación. Veo que el oficial de turno se va acercando a mi reja.

-Taisho tienes visitas-solo me levanto para ir donde me esperan, cuando llego a la habitación la veo parada con aspecto serio.

-hola taisho- me dice aun seria y me preocupa.

-hola- solo digo esperando que el oficial se valla.

- he estado viendo tu caso-comenzó a decir-pero hay algo que no me has ¿dicho verdad?-su tono de vos es de reproche al igual que su mirada.

-hay cosas que quedan para mi-conteste serio.

-no, por que si no me dices todo yo no podré defenderte, ya que si vas a juicio que es lo mas probable estará Kagura Onigumo, diciendo cosas que yo no tengo conocimiento ganándome a mi y si me ganan tu quedas en la cárcel entiende ahora- me mira fríamente- dime-

- ¿no hay opción?- le pregunto enojado al ver que tenia razón.

-no, solo contesta lo que te preguntare ¿te parece?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, pregunta-

-¿Por qué tu hermano esta en coma? ¿Porqué Kagura esta obsesionada contigo que relación tienen?-me pregunto solo que de en silencio para comenzar a contar.

-cuando conocí a Kagura ella solo me dijo que solo quería una noche nada mas, le di con el gusto para que dejara de molestarme, así fue la situación ella venia yo le cerraba la puerta en la cara, la situación duro como dos semanas, la denuncie, como ya le dije, se enojo y me amenazo, luego mi padre muere ella aparece me ofrece estar con ella dándome a saber que ella tenia la culpa del asesinato de mi padre, paso tiempo , vino de visitas mi prima Rin , salimos con mi medio hermano a tomar algo como ya sabe cuando llegamos estaba Kagura con un hombre al lado y otro tenia a Rin con Inuyasha pelamos para salvarla luego ella disparo y mi prima murió, tome el arma que tiro Kagura, vino la policía y el resto ya sabe mi madre llamo a un abogado para que me saquen, pero con lo que no contamos fue que Inuyasha fue declarar en mi contra afirmando las mentiras de Kagura , así fue como me traiciono a la semana me entero por mi madre que fue atropellado quedando en coma. –finalice quedamos callado un rato hasta que ella hablo.

-ya veo una loca obsesionada y un hermano traidor –dijo pensando mi situación- pero ¿que puede querer ella con vos? a parte de sexo ¿y tu hermano que obtuvo para que te traicione? hay algo que no cuadra….-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto sin entender el punto aun.

- quiero decir que Kagura pudo a ver amenazado a tu hermano a si no declara a tu favor- dijo aun pensativa y muy seria.-¿dime tu hermano tiene algo valioso?

-no –contento pensando si hay algo.

-nada ¿y alguien a quien deba proteger?-pregunto.

Hay me callo la ficha- si hay alguien y se llama Kikyo hiragizawa –

-¿Quién es ella en la vida de tu hermano?-

-su prometida llevan mas de 6 años juntos es lo que más protege el idiota-

-entonces ya tengo todas las fichas solo falta hacer caer a Kagura –dijo tranquila.

-¿me podrías decir que es lo que dedujiste?-dije sarcástico.

-pues como me has dicho que eres un pintor reconocido por todo occidente, eres de la alta sociedad junto toda tu familia, pues Kagura puede ser que ella busque dinero, herencia, poder, como vos te has negado a salir con ella pues busco la manera de tenerte su lado sin importar nada, al no lograrlo te manda preso por homicidio y intento de violación a si poder sacar plata , pero no podría si tu hermano declara, por eso lo habrá amenazado con su prometida, para que calle como aun es un riesgo lo atropellaron , ¿ves como todo es muy fácil?-me dijo sorprendiéndome por lo astuta que es .

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- pregunto aun incrédulo.

pues mira, he escuchado el nombre de Kagura en otras situaciones como estas pero las victimas siempre mueren, es una mujer que seduce a hombres inútiles, se acuesta con ellos, cobrando gran cantidad de dinero , ya que no le sirve mas , la mayoría de las victimas mueren ya que lo mata a si tiene su herencia, otros terminan en la cárcel por denuncia de acoso pero terminan muertos aun no se como hayan muertos las victimas, no hay pruebas concretas que fue ella sino ya estaría tras las rejas–dijo con leve tono de tristeza - pero lo que me sorprende es que tu no hallas caído en sus redes eres el primero, pero logro meterte aun a la cárcel , pero yo te sacare de aquí-dijo segura de si misma.

-ya veo,¿ que hará Uds. para que yo que de libre? Por lo que me ha contado, es muy complicado sacar a luz las mentiras de esa mujer-digo preocupado por lo que me contó.

-no se, pero se me esta ocurriendo algo para empezar para lo que aremos en tu juicio-me dice bastante pensativa.

-muy bien, ¿que tengo que hacer para ayudarte?-

-diciéndome todo lo que sepas y te cuides de no hablar con nadie, como te he dicho las victimas mueren, no importan donde estén-me mira un poco preocupada.

-lo are, pero ¿Cómo se que yo saldré de aquí, si ya lo han intentado otros abogados?-le cuestiono un poco desconfiado.

-¿acaso estas desconfiando de mi?-su mirada es de reproche.

-si como he de confiar en alguien a quien no conozco y más si es mi libertad-

-pues uno soy tu abogada, tienes que confiar en mi sino nada de lo que yo haga va a servir si no tengo tu confianza –para de hablar a ver si yo digo algo, pero no lo hago quedo en silencio dejando que ella continué –y si dudas de mi yo te doy mi palabra no como abogada si no como mujer que soy te sacare cueste lo que me cueste ¿entiendes?-cada de ves hablaba mas y mas molesta frunciendo un poco su ceño.

La miro a los ojos y en esas cuencas marrones veo la seguridad y determinación en cada palabra que pronuncio, hay saco mis dudas que tenia esta mujer me sacara de aquí cueste lo que cueste como dijo.

-y si el precio, a mi libertad te resulta demasiado caro y riesgoso ¿e igual seguirías hasta el final en mi caso?- le pregunto tengo que saber hasta donde puede llegar esta mujer.

-si- me contesta sin vacilar.

-¿y si un ser amado tuyo corre riesgo?-

-no tengo a quien perder –al decirme esto su vos se apago.

-¿enserio?¿a nadie?-

-solo una persona es mi hermano pero sabe como cuidarse muy bien por eso no temo a nada te lo dije y te lo diré una ves mas vos saldrás inocente de aquí –

- esta bien confió en vos –al escuchar esto ella esboza un linda sonrisa.

-muy bien hagamos un trato-en su mirada veo un poco de diversión.

-un ¿trato? – le pregunto bastante confundido.

-si , si yo te saco de acá vos me darás algo a cambio pero si no lo logro aunque dudo mucho que eso suceda ya que nunca pierdo yo te daré algo a cambio ¿te parece?-

-de acuerdo ¿Qué quieres a cambio si logras sacarme de aquí?-le cuestiono curioso de que pueda querer ella de mi.

-un dibujo, quiero que me hagas un dibujo, tu ¿ que quieres a cambio?-me pregunta sonriendo.

-no lo se déjame pensar y cuando sepa te lo are saber-

-muy bien me voy yendo para empezar a llevar en marcha el plan que se me esta formando – diciendo esto se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla como saludo, yo la miro bastante confundido por la acción que hizo, ella se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto y me sonríe – nos vemos en una semana – diciendo esto se va dejándome paralizado en mi lugar, levanto una mano y la dirijo a donde antes me dio un beso aun siento su calidez.

(a partir de acá narra Ahome)

Recién termino de hablar con mi cliente, pensando lo que me ha dicho, su medio hermano lo traicionó declarando en su contra, pero termino en coma, tiene una prometida llamada Kikyo Hiragizawa por lo que deduzco Kagura lo habrá amenazado para que calle y declare en contra de su hermano pero para tener todos los cabos atados decidió atropellarlo para su seguridad necesito que el declare todo lo que sabe es fundamental, pero para eso necesito que salga de su coma , pero yo no puedo estar al pendiente de el a todo momento para ver cuando despierta , necesito a alguien quien me ayude tal ves la madre de Sesshomaru pueda ayudar , por eso la llamare .

(Celular)

-hola –responde una vos fría.

-hola Sra. Irasue, soy la abogada Higurashi, le llamo para ver si tiene tiempo para reunirnos hoy-

-esta bien venga ahora, le paso la dirección-al terminar de pasarme la dirección, me dirijo para allá en mi auto.

Llego a su mansión me atiende una sirvienta, de unos 60 años no mas, es de estatura baja, el cabello largo y lacio todo canoso por la edad y unos ojos color negro.

-hola ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-me pregunta cortésmente.

-hola soy la abogada del joven Sesshomaru Taisho y vengo hablar con su Sra. madre- le informo.

-de acuerdo, aguarde un momento que le aviso a la sra-diciendo esto se va subiendo las escaleras. Al rato la veo bajar junto a Irasue ella es una mujer alta de cuerpo delgado pero con buenas curvas tiene cabello lacio pero muy largo de color plateado esta agarrado con dos coletas altas tiene unos mechones suelto, tiene ojos ámbares.

-buenas tardes – me dice- vayamos al estudio para hablar -va caminando hacia donde esta el estudio.

-buenas tardes, esta bien – le contesto siguiéndola.

Me siento en frente al escritorio, ella toma asiento.

-muy bien, ¿de que hay que hablar?-

-muy bien vengo de hablar con su hijo, me a contado sobre la traición de su medio hermano- al decir esto ella frunce el ceño recordando lo que ese sujeto le hizo a su hijo – y de esa mujer que lo acoso y le tendió una trampa, a lo que yo deduzco por lo que me he enterado de distintos casos donde ella estuvo involucrada ganando el juicio en distintos países, es lo mismo que le ha hecho a Taisho para quedarse con su dinero, pero a diferencia de las demás victimas el sigue vivo por suerte, pienso que Kagura Onigumo amenazo a el hermano con su prometida para que no hable, para asegurarse lo atropello –finalizo estudiando la cara de la mujer en frente, era seria pensativa pero pude ver un brillo de preocupación y tristeza en sus ámbares .- a lo que quiero decirle es que necesitamos que el declare a favor de Sesshomaru diciendo todo lo que vio en ese momento , pero para eso tiene que despertar, yo no puedo estar al pendiente, por eso le pido si usted puede ir de ves en cuando para mantenerme informada y verificar que no le hagan nada, ya que Kagura no tardara en mandar a alguien para aniquilarlo y el es el único que puede salvar a su hijo con mi ayuda igualmente le diré a mi hermano que valla y cuide de el que se haga pasar por el primo de ambos hermanos ¿esta de acuerdo?-le pregunto.

-si, mañana por la mañana iré al hospital estaré hasta el medida, luego me iré – me dice a notando algo en un papel, para luego dármelo- este es el hospital el nombre del joven numero de habitación.-

-de acuerdo gracias, me retiro-diciendo esto me levanto despidiéndome para dirijirme a mi auto.

(Esta parte cuenta sesshomaru)

Vine el guardia para llevarme de nuevo a mi celda, me acuesto donde es mi cama temporalmente pensando en Ahome, todo lo que me dijo al respecto de mi situación .y sonrió al saber que esta mujer me sacara de aquí que no se rendirá, ya que he visto que es muy orgullosa, tendré que hacerle un dibujo muy bueno si lo logra.

(a partir sigue Ahome)

Ahora que termine de hablar con la Sra. Irasue, me toca llamar a mi hermano…

Tomo mi celular marcando el número.

(Celular)

-hola Miroku-

-hola hermanita,-me dice alegremente como de costumbre.

-necesito encontrarme contigo lo mas rápido posible-le digo con un tono serio.

- de acuerdo ven a mi departamento en media hora – diciendo esto cortamos y me dirijo a su departamento


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola he tratado de corregir las faltas de ortografía lo mas que pude, si todavía queda lo siento :( ya que soy un poco distraída aunque releí varias veces este capitulo , prometo mejorar en eso... espero que les guste..._****_  
_**

* * *

**(comienza a contar Ahome)**

Ya he hablado con Miroku, mañana ira alrededor de las 9 de la mañana para el hospital, ahora solo me toca esperar que el joven despierte.

Ya estoy cansada por el día largo que tuve, llego a mi casa me pego un baño, como algo y me voy a dormir, pero me pasa algo curioso no tengo sueño , me pongo a pensar lo que haré mañana a primera hora tengo que apurarme con esto, ya me esta tomando demasiado tiempo, fijo mi vista en la ventana viendo una preciosa luna que se encuentra en la fase del medio menguante, al ver este astro me viene la imagen de Sesshomaru, sus fríos inexpresivos ojos ámbares, su hermoso cabello platinado, también me viene el recuerdo de su vos grave y sensual, ahora que lo pienso es un hermoso hombre, pero que tonterías digo no me puedo fijar en mi cliente, tan solo tengo que pensar en ayudarlo en su situación nada mas, si eso tengo que hacer, suelto un gran bostezo empezando a cerrar los ojos para dejarme relajar y por fin dormir ya que mañana tengo un largo y complicado día...

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

Me encuentro acostado mirando para el techo sumido en mis pensamientos ¿Por qué me toca a mi vivir esto?¿porque de tantos hombres millonarios tuve que ser yo? Suelto un hondo suspiro ya no quiero estar mas aquí, deseo estar en mi departamento dibujando, volver de nuevo a mi vida anterior, no este lugar, yo no merezco estar aquí, no rompí la ley, espero que mi abogada pueda sacarme cuanto antes, como me aburro no hay nada que hacer solo perder el valioso tiempo, bha que idiota soy que espero en un lugar como este estoy en la cárcel.

Espero poder dormir esta noche para soñar que tengo mi vida anterior, es el único momento valioso que tengo cuando siento que por fin estoy en libertad pero todo se derrumba cuando abro los ojos veo las paredes grises, la ventana toda enrejada que deja pasar solo algunos rayos de sol…suspiro pesadamente,miro por la ventana y veo la luna junto a todas la estrellas, ese astro tan blanco y brillante con el fondo un cielo azul y con leves tonos negros , al ver esto me da una paz y tranquilidad , se me escapa un bostezo mientras voy cerrando los ojos para dejarme vencer por el sueño y poder soñar que esto nunca me sucedió aunque todo termine al amanecer.

_**3 meses después...**_

**(Narra Ahome)**

Ya ha pasado 3 meses y este joven no despierta y falta tampoco para el juicio, y el es esencial para el caso, aunque no es lo único que pueda incriminar a Kagura, pero eso me lo guardo solo para mí por ahora.

Me dirijo a la cárcel, para entregarle algo a Taisho, llego al establecimiento, el policía me lleva a la celda en que se encuentra, al estar ahí me abre las rejas dejándome ingresar.

-hola –le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola- aun se me queda mirando raro cuando le saludo así.-¿Qué haces aquí?-me dice mirándome mas extraño.

-solo he venido para ver como estas y traerte esto ¿Qué te molesto?-respondo un poco molesta por lo bruto que es para preguntar.

-no solo que me es raro verla aquí, ya que estuvo ayer –

-bueno ayer vine para avisarte que el juicio es dentro de poco, hoy vengo por otra cosa –

-¿Cuál?-

-para visitarte y que no estés tan solo y dar te este regalo –

-¿solo a eso vino?-pregunta levantando una ceja, eso me molesta un poco mas.

-si ¿hay un problema con esto?-

-si, que en vez estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas estupideces tendría que estar ocupándose de mi caso-dice despectivamente.

-¿quiere decir que yo no me estoy ocupando de su caso?- muy bien ya me molesta su actitud.

-si-

Al escuchar su contestación frunzo el ceño, mirándolo enfadada- escúcheme bien me paso todo el maldito día llendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, averiguando mas cosas para inculpar a Kagura paso noches leyendo tu caso pensando estrategias para que no me ganen el maldito caso me hago un poco de tiempo para visitarte para que no te sientas solo ya que me he enterado que nadie viene a verte, tu madre esta ocupada ayudándome visitando a tu hermano en coma para cuando despierte, así declara a tu favor hace mas de tres días que no duermo ni como bien solo ando con un café y dos tostadas todo para sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, y que logro con esto nada solo que me menosprecies todo lo que hago si no quieres que vengo ok no vengo nunca mas a visitarte solo me veras para avisarte como va tu estupida situación nada mas, ten esto- le entrego la bolsa y me voy de ese lugar .

Como se atreve a decir que no me ocupo de su caso con todo lo que hago, estoy realmente agotada físicamente como mental, todo para sacarlo lo mas rápido que pueda encima me preocupo por el, soy una tonta ….arrrgg que bronca, pero tengo que detener mis pensamientos al escuchar mi celular.

**(Celular)**

-_hola Higurashi_ –dice una vos de mujer.

_-hola Sra. Irasue ¿a pasado algo con el joven?-_

_-si,ha despertado -_

al escuchar esto me alegro un poco, de que al fin despierte- bueno quédese hay que enseguida voy para allá**- **diciendo esto subo a mi auto y me dirijo al hospital.

**(Sigue Sesshomaru)**

Me encuentro mirando la bolsa que me dio ella, me fijo lo que contiene, sorprendiéndome por lo que hay, un cuaderno con hojas blancas, dos lápices, una goma y un sacapuntas , al ver esto me siento un idiota de cómo la trate solo porque estoy enfadado de estar aquí por caer en esa trampa, ella solo se preocupo por mi, para que no me aburra ni me sienta solo, ahora que lo pienso su cara mostraba gran cansancio tenia dos feas ojeras y se encontraba mas delgada que antes, maldición que imbécil me siento … pero ya no puedo hacer nada solo esperar a que venga otra vez para que me diga como sigue todo.

Me siento en el suelo recargando mi espalda en la pared, con el cuaderno y el lápiz a mano para dibujar un poco, ya que hace mucho que no dibujo nada, estuve asi como tres horas, hasta que al final termine el dibujo ... sonrio al ver como quedo, pero me perturba un poco lo que he dibujado , solo me deje llevar por mi mente como de costumbre pero nunca pensé en hacer esto... cierro el cuaderno guardándolo junto a lo demás bajo mi almohada, así nadie me lo saca , por suerte no me toco con nadie en la celda estoy solo, es mejor ya que no aguanto a nadie.

**(Narra Kagura)**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que metí a ese sujeto en la cárcel cada vez falta poco para que gane el juicio y me quede con una gran suma de dinero jaja que fácil es sacarle plata a los hombre, tan solo con mover un poco mi cuerpo y acostarme con ellos, aunque a decir verdad este me resulto mucho mas difícil que los demás pero eso no lo hace imposible, al fin de cuenta el deseo gana , es solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora me preocupa un poco su hermano si llega a despertar pueda declarar en mi contra aunque dudo mucho, ya que se encuentra amenazado con la vida de su prometida... bue si llega a despertar volver a amenazarlo para que calle o declare contra a el de nuevo, corro ningún tipo de riesgo si llega hablar ya declaro anteriormente contra su propio hermano, nadie le creerá como ya dije no es un peligro para mi.

me encuentro en mi casa mirando el jardín, lleno de flores,me dirijo a una jaula con un hermoso pájaro de color amarillo su color es muy normal pero a mi me gusta, fue el regalo de mi verdadero marido,le doy un poco de agua y alpiste así se alimenta...que aburrido esta este día me encuentro demasiada aburrida no me a pasado nada emocionante en este tiempo, tal vez mande un regalito a Sesshomaru así no me olvida ¿pero que podría ser? Visitarlo no puedo ya que arruinaría todo... podría decirle a Naraku y Hakudoshi que vayan a visitarlo y me traigan una fotito de recuerdo jeje.

Saco mi celular y marco el número de Naraku.

**(Celular)**

_-hola querida- _me dice sensualmente.

_-hola cariño llamaba para pedirte un favor-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-si podrías ir con tu hermano a darle un saludito mió a Sesshomaru ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-muy divertido ¿para cuando quieres que vallamos a saludarlo?-_

_-esta noche, amor-_

_-de acuerdo te llevare fotitos ¿te pareces?- _dice riéndose

_-si esta bien nos vemos luego-_ diciendo esto le corto sino seguirá un buen rato, me daré una linda ducha y preparare algo de comer para la noche cuando lleguen esos dos de entregar el regalo...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Narra Ahome)**

Me encuentro en la habitación del hospital donde esta el menor de los Taisho.

-buenas tarde Sr. Taisho-. saludo cortesmente.

-buenas tarde Sra. Higurashi ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-bueno como usted sabe su hermano se encuentra en la cárcel, acusado por violación y asesinato, como sabrá la denuncia fue hecha por Kagura Onigumo, y su declaración fue afirmada por usted –hago una pausa breve mirando esos ojos dorados, viendo en ellos varios sentimiento, de culpa, dolor, tristeza y arrepentimiento-ahora le quiero preguntar ¿Por qué mintió?-

En su mirada ahora veo sorpresa por la pregunta tan repentina, para luego desviar su mirada y decirme- yo no he mentido –esto me será un poco difícil pero no imposible.

-¿esta seguro que no mintió?

-si – aun no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos eso me molesta.

-si es así, yo no le creo-diciendo eso se voltea, a agrandando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-por que cuando le pregunto, si miente o no, no me mira a los ojos al contrario desvías la mirada para la ventana, si usted como dice no miente míreme a los ojos y afírmelo- posa su mirada en la mía, quedando unos segundos callados hasta que finalmente hablo.

-yo… emm… yo-se que da en silencio bajando la mirada, para luego decir –mentí- en ese momento puede sentir el dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- le cuestiono, aunque se muy bien el motivo, pero es necesario que me lo diga.

-no puedo decirle… lo lamento-suelto un suspiro

-por favor confié en mi ¿acaso no quiere ayudar a su hermano?

-si-

-entonces dígame, así encontramos una solución para el problema-en ese momento le tomo la mano de forma de apoyo-¿no el parece?-

-si…esta bien... lo que paso después del día del asesinato, yo me encontraba en mi apartamento preparándome par ir hasta la comisaría donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, en el momento que tomo las llaves del auto, suena el timbre, al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver la asesina de prima, la cual me amenazo con la vida de mi prometida sin dejarme opción, por eso declare en su contra- finalizo.

-ya veo, yo te quisiera pedir que declares todo lo que sabes, las amenazas por parte de Kagura Onigumo…y tamb...- pero no me dejo terminar.

-¡¿ que estas loca? ¡como quieres que declare, si lo hago ella muere! – me grita con el seño fruncido, pero en ese momento le grito de igual forma.

-¡ya cállate y escucha! ¡¿quieres? –en ese instante callo dejándome seguir explicándole-mira yo te propongo que tu prometida se valla de viaje por un tiempo hasta que esto se acabe, por que no dejara de correr riesgo, hasta que Kagura obtenga su objetivo… por mas que declares a favor de ella no cambia el hecho que ella pueda morir-en ese momento se relaja, dándose cuenta de que tengo razón.

-¿A dónde iría Kikyo?-

-el lugar no se, pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí, decide tu a donde quieres que ella vaya –

-de acuerdo, ¿se lo puedo decir mas tarde?

-si piénselo bien, que tal si ahora planeamos todo para que nos salga bien –

-esta bien…

* * *

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

Esto es verdaderamente repugnante, asqueroso ¿Cómo piensa que un ser humano normal pueda comer esto? Bha si esto es lo que se llama ¨comer¨, se supone que esto son fideos pero en realidad yo veo toda una masa pegoteada que me da mucho asco, como un poco del pan que me sirvieron con un vaso de agua, veo como los demás presos comen esa cosa ¿Qué demonios pasa por sus mente para ingerir esa basura?... en fin veo que los 5 guardias de turno abriendo la puerta donde están todas las celdas y empiezan a decir_/ ya termino la hora de cenar todos vallan tranquilos a sus respectivas celda/ _me levanto y me voy para mi celda, ya ahí dentro agarro el cuaderno y un lápiz, para comenzar a dibujar es lo único que me relaja y hace que me olvide de donde me encuentro.

Por fin lo termino, otra vez dibuje lo mismo pero en diferente fondo y estilo, ¿Por qué tengo que dibujar eso? de todas las cosas que hay en el mundo ¿Por qué justamente eso? Maldición este lugar ya esta empezando afectarme el cerebro y la imaginación, si definitivamente es eso este estupido lugar que me vuelve loco. Mejor voy acostarme así duermo un poco, ¿Cuánto mas tendré que permanecer en este lugar? Esta abogada se esta demorando un montón, se que el procedimiento es largo, pero ya no soporto mas, fijo mis vista en la ventana es una noche sin luna, el cielo se encuentra gris, lo mas probable es que llueva en un par de horas, cierro los ojos para dejarme vencer por el agradable sueño.

-humm- empiezo removerme en la cama, comenzando abrir los ojos ya que un ruido proveniente del pasillo me despertó miro para las rejas pero no encuentro nada, me doy la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pasados unos minutos siento como abren mi celda y me sacan de golpe de mi cama tirándome para el suelto, confundido intento levantarme pero me dan un golpe en el rostro.

Al levantar mi vista veo dos sujeto, el primero tiene cabellos largo ondulado de color negro, sus ojos son rojos, va vestido con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa arremangadas hasta los codo, por lo que logro distinguir entre la oscuridad, el segundo tiene cabello corto pelo rubio y unos ojos azules, esta vestido igual que el otro.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-pregunto confundido y poniéndome de pie.

-buenas noche Sr. Sesshomaru – me saluda el pelinegro, con un tono de burla -¿Cómo lo han tratado? Espero que bien –

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto fríamente.

-pues digamos que soy un mensajero, me han pedido que te entregue un regalo de parte de la Srta. Kagura ¿la recuerda?-me dice con sorna.

-ja ¿que clase de regalo me podría dar una escordia como ella?-

-o no,¿no sabe que así no hay que referirse de una dama?-

-¿eso es una dama? Pobre de las mujeres de hoy- le dijo con un tono de desilusión fingida.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese sujeto se abalanzo a mi, logre esquivarlo junto con los golpes del otro que lo acompañaban, así estuvimos un buen rato entre golpes, por ahora yo llevo de las de ganar todo iba bien hasta que me dieron un golpe en la espalda y me sujetaron los brazos quedando así el pelinegro que antes había hablado, comenzó a lanzar golpes en mi cara, patadas en mi estomago, ¡demonios! no puedo zafarme de estos dos tipos que me sostienen pero de repente siento que me propinan una fuerte patada logrando que escupa sangre.

-¿Qué pasa sesshomaru? no me digas que ya no aguantas mas –dice riéndose burlonamente.

-no… me digas…q… que no me puedes enfrentar... tu solo-dijo escupiendo un poco mas de sangre- ¿tienes miedo a que te ganes bastardo?-trato de dañar un poco su orgullo si es que tiene para que me liberen y pueda cobrármelas.

-no… pero así es mas divertido-diciéndome esto me da un fuerte puñetazo, pero de repente uno me suelta, y provecho para devolvérselo dando en el rostro de ese miserable, ganándome otros golpes del pelirubio, empiezo a ver borroso, todo se oscurece, escucho sus risas, pero antes de caer sin conocimiento logro ver una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo del sujeto pelinegro… pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**(Narra Kagura)**

Ya tengo toda la comida preparada, es un poco de pollo con arroz, me fijo la hora y veo que son las 3 de la madrugada,¿tanto se van a demorar? Si no vienen en media hora me voy a dormir y que se jodan, me siento en el sofá para ver si hay algo en la televisión…

A los 15 minutos escucho el timbre se quines son así que solo me limito abrir la puerta y volver sentarme en el sofá.

-hola querida-dice Naraku dándome un beso.

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-muy bien tuviste que ver como quedo…jaja-dice Hakudoshi, sonriendo con sorna.

-lastima que el idiota este-dice Naraku mirando a Hakudoshi-que se olvido la cámara-

-si lastima, bue ¿vamos a comer?-

-si pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿para cuando el juicio? Ya que tienes que preparar todas las cartas –su tono se puso serio.

-aun no se, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… siempre es así-me dirijo a servir la comida de una vez por todas.

-no tienes que confiarte, recuerda que el hermano puede hablar-dice mientras toma asiento.

-esta en coma-le informo

-pero puede despertar-

-que te parece si averiguas si despertó así te tranquilizas-

-si, si esta despierto ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-pues amenazarlo-

-ok… entonces mañana iré averiguar-

-muy bien, ¿ya podremos comer?-pregunta Hakudoshi que ya se encontraba en la mesa, con su plato vació listo para que le sirva…

-si levántate y sírvete tu- como me fastidia ese sujeto, piensa que soy su sirvienta, pero no es así, soy la mujer de su hermano, veo como se levanta y se sirve de malas ganas…mientras Naraku se encuentra pensativo, me acerco a el sentándome en su regazo dándole un beso rápido.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto mientras le doy otro beso.

-que tenemos que preparar algún plan para asegurarnos de todo-aun su expresión seria no cambia pero de igual modo me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no comemos y descansas un poco y mañana pensamos algo?-me levanto para sentarme en la silla de al lado.

-si –

* * *

**(Narra Ahome)**

Siento un ruido que cada ves es mas intenso, me molesta mucho, solo estiro un brazo hasta donde se encuentra el causante de ese ruido para apagarlo, solo dormiré 5 minutos mas, comienzo a cerrar los ojos para dormirme de nuevo… pasa un tiempito no se cuanto, pero de nuevo comienza otro ruido pero no es el despertador si no mi celular, me siento, sacando el celular debajo de la almohada.

_-hola-_mi vos suena adormilada.

_-hola Higurashi_-me saluda un vos masculina…

_-¿Qué sucede Hojo?-_

_-te llamo para informarte que el juicio de Taisho es en dos semanas-_

_-mmm ¿Qué día? ¿Y hora?-_

_-el día 20 a las ocho de la mañana-_ diciendo esto corta.

Al fin han puesto la fecha solo, tengo que terminar de organizar todo para darle fin a esto, me levanto tengo que bañarme vestirme e ir a la penal, para avisarle a mi cliente lo mas rápido que pueda.

Ya en la penal, me voy al cuarto donde reciben las visitas, a los 5 minutos aparece Sesshomaru todo lastimado, con el rostro lleno de moretones y rastros de sangre, me acerco el demasiada preocupada.

-Sesshomaru¿que te sucedió?-

-¿que no es obvio?-dice sentándose.

-¿pero quien?-

-Kagura mando unos matones,pero uno tenia una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo-

-ya veo...-saco de mi bolso un pañuelo,lo mojo con un poco de agua de una botellita que tenia, mientras me acerco a el para limpiarle el rostro, pero el aleja su cara y me mira confundido.

-¿que crees que haces?-

-pues limpiar tus heridas que mas-

-yo no te he pedido que lo hagas-

-y a mi que, yo lo are igual-

-pues yo no quiero-

-si no me dejas, no te contare respecto a tu situación- le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-esta bien-accede frunciendo el ceño

me acerco empezando a limpiar su rostro-bueno primero tu hermano despertó-

-con que despertó...¿el inútil va declarar a mi favor? -como se nota que no lo quiere ni un poquito.

-por ahora si igualmente en la semana iré hablar con el-

-humm ya veo-le retiro unos mechones de pelo de su cara,pasando el pañuelo por su frente para luego su mejilla.

-y el día del juicio es el 20 a las ocho de la mañana-le limpio la sangre cerca de su boca, pero me sucede algo extraño no puedo quitar los ojos de sus labios, me siento hipnotizada, levanto mi vista a sus ojos y veo que también mira mis labios , no se que hacer me muero de ganas de saber como besa...¿pero que estoy pensando?el no me gusta no, no me puede gustar mi cliente no puede suceder, pero entonces ¿porque me acerco mas a su rostro? y ¿porque el también se acerca?quiero decir algo pero no puedo ya que me lo impiden los labios de el,cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que el empieza a mover sus labios contra los míos, me relajo un poco comenzado a corresponderlo...cuando el aire se hizo necesario nos separamos, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hice lo bese, me alejo de el agarrando mis cosas lo mas rápido que puedo, pero antes de salir le digo-nos vemos en una semana- camino lo mas rápido que puedo...siento mi cara arder se que estoy muy sonrojada ¿que pensara el ? !hay!que idiota soy...


	5. Chapter 5

**(Narra Naraku)**

Me dirijo para el hospital donde se supone que esta el hermano de Sesshomaru, porque si yo no me ocupo esa estupida de Kagura no lo hará y perderemos el juicio.

Llego donde es la habitación, pero puedo ver que hay gente una mujer, de cabello plateado agarrado en dos colas, su mirada es muy seria y fría, pero es muy hermosa también a su lado se encuentra un joven alto , de contextura delgada , cabello corto de color negro sujeto en un cola baja y ojos azules...¡mierda!... No puedo acercarme, tendré que esperar hasta que se vallan, me siento en unas de la sillas donde la gente esperan noticias de sus familiares, vigilando para cuando se vallan.

¡Al fin ¡ se fueron llevo horas esperando , me levanto para dirigirme a la habitación, al ingresar puedo ver que esta despierto, me mira con cara de asombro para luego por una preocupada .

-vaya vaya con que ya despertó –comienzo a decir acercándome a el.

-tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta agresivamente.

-solo vine a ver si era verdad que despertaste-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-tu sabes muy bien… pero si quieres que te lo recuerde lo haré con gusto… si declaras en contra nuestra tu mujer muere… lo ¿recuerdas?-en ese momento palideció.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-hacer un trato ¿Qué le parece?-

-¿un trato?... ¿de que se trataría?-

-mira si usted hace creer que declara a favor de su hermano para luego declarar en su contra dejaremos en paz a su mujer y a usted ¿Qué le parece?-me mira desconfiado.

-¿Cómo se que no miente?-

-por que yo soy incapaz-le digo con sorna , cosa que lo irrita – de vera confiar sino ella morirá…-ante esto su cara fue de terror- no ponga esa cara si no quiere que le pase nada haga lo que le he dicho… ¿va hacer lo acordado?-

-si… pero no le hagan nada –dice afligido, yo solo me doy la vuelta saliendo de esa habitación pero antes de salir puedo oír un susurro-por favor no le haga nada…-yo solo sonrió burlonamente de igual forma ambos morirán pero solo cuando termine el juicio.

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido, aun sigue dándome vuelta en la cabeza ese beso, no se que fue lo que me impulso besarla, al tenerla tan cerca mió y ver como quedo hipnotizada en mis labios no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar lo suyos y desearlos fue tan rápido y confuso aun cuando nos separamos e iba a volver a besarla pero ella se fue dejándome ahí como un idiota y ahora no me puedo sacar de mi mente ese beso , deseo repetirlo, pero no lo are no debo hacerlo no puedo pensar en eso en este momento tengo que pensar en mi situación, salir de aquí, de todo el trabajo que me quedo , pinturas que terminar otras que entregar, me querrán matar por la demora, bue que se jodan se los daré cuando pueda total soy el mejor pintor de occidente nos le quedan de otra.

Por suerte el juicio es dentro de poco y hoy ella vendrá a darme mas noticias como sigue todo, espero que salga bien me quiero ir ya de aquí, ojala que ese inútil diga la verdad porque sino lo matare ahí mismo, así tendrán una buena causa para que permanezca en este inmundo lugar.

**(Narra Ahome)**

-ahhh…- largo un suspiro cansado- dios! no puedo seguir así…tengo que concentrarme…

Desde lo sucedido con Taisho no puedo dejar de pensar en nada,no puedo ni dormir y si duermo sueño con eso… ese… beso que me atormenta la vida y no puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea el… y como si no fuera poco hoy tendré que visitarlo y no quiero verlo, pero como lo evitare tal vez le diga que tuve un problema o que enferme…!no puedo! Tengo un deber que cumplir, talvez pueda postergarlo si definitivamente eso are, iré a ver al hermano.

Llego al hospital, me dirijo a la habitación, toco la puerta y escucho un _"adelante" _ingreso pero lo veo preocupado.

-hola ¿Cómo esta? –

-hola... bien-responde pero no le creo.

-¿seguro? tiene una cara –

-si, si no se preocupe no es nada-

-sabe que puedes confiar en mi – le digo sonriéndole para calmarlo un poco.

-si lo se… al final nunca me dijo cuando era el juicio-

-ah! Si me olvide de decirle- sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el me ve de forma rara –si es el 20 a las 8 a.m. dígame ¿Qué hará?-

-declarare a su favor-

-de acuerdo... ¿ya pensó en donde mandáremos a su prometida?-

-si…a España -

-de acuerdo entonces mañana mismo se ira hay que sacar los pasajes y buscar un hotel…-pienso un poco ya que yo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme en eso-ahh pero yo no puedo ocuparme en eso ¿usted podrá hacerlo?-

-si no se preocupe yo lo are así me entretengo de algo esto es muy aburrido-me sonríe.

-de acuerdo –

Así me quedo hablando de cosas y el tiempo se me paso volando ya son las tres de la tarde tengo que ir a la penal y también hablar con mi hermano ¡ah!

-¡ah! Se me va hacer tarde me tengo que ir nos vemos…ah que no se le olvide lo hablado ¿de acuerdo?- salgo corriendo a toda prisa para ir a la penal.

Por fin llegue, me encuentro ya en el cuarto donde todos lo abogados se reúnen cuando tienen que hablan con sus clientes, veo como se abre la puerta y aparece Taisho con su típica mirada fría y arrogante, con solo verlo me pongo nerviosa siento mi rostro arder, solo desvió mi mirada.

-hola- dice el, al momento que me saluda con un beso en la mejilla,¿Por qué hizo eso? Nunca lo hace.

-hola- le saludo ahora más sonrojada.

-dime ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-

-emm… si… tu hermano declarara, pero ahora estoy en otras cosas que te servirá un poco –

-¿que?-

-aun no te lo diré solo ten fe en mi todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero-

- entonces nos vemos en dos día, vendré más seguido ya que el día se acerca –

-muy bien si eso es todo ya me puedo ir-dice mirándome fríamente para luego caminar hacia la puerta, pareciera como si me odiase.

-si este tranquilo que cuando todo acabe no me vera mas- le dijo un poco enojada.

-eso ya lo se, no se por que lo dice-dice con sorna.

-por que pareciere que me odias-

-como odiar al alguien que ni siquiera tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia esa persona-no se por que me dolió escuchar que diga eso, que no tenga ningún sentimiento hacia a mi.

-tiene razón no tenemos ningún sentimiento el uno al otro solo nos une esta situación-

-exacto-

-bien me voy-diciendo esto me retiro para ir a al departamento de miroku.

Al llegar al departamento de Miroku, escucho risas de ¿mujeres? ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? ¡Hay! Que pervertido que es… toco el timbre, y me abre el contada la cara marcada de lápiz labial, la camisa desarreglada a medio quitar, y con una sonrisa pervertida, pero la cambia rápidamente a ver mi cara.

-Miroku...-mi vos suena a enojo y reproche-¿Qué demonios haces?- le digo mientras entro y veo como dos mujer están sentada en el sillón tomando whisky.

-Miroku ¿otra acompañante mas llamaste?-dice una de ella, mi enojo aumenta todavía mas al ser confundida.

-no lo soy- respondo fríamente-largo- ellas me miran dudosas si irse o quedarse.

-chica váyanse otro día las llamo, sobre todo a vos Sara tenemos asuntitos-diciéndole esto le guiña un ojo y ella se sonroja, cuando se fueron me Miroku comienza arreglar el desastre .

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-lo de siempre haber como andabas ¿Qué te molesto?-

-pues bien, aunque la hubiera pasado mejor con mis amigas –al escuchar esto lo fulmino con la mirada –jaja cálmate que una de ella nos sirvió –

-¿Cómo que nos sirvió? Mas bien te sirvió- le digo sarcásticamente.

-no solo a mi sino a ti tambien-

-explícate-

-pues esta chica Sara es la mujer del quien vigila las cámaras de seguridad en la penal y pudo conseguirme un videito que te será de ayuda ¿que te parece?-al escuchar esto me sorprendo.

-¿como hiciste para obtenerlo?-

-solo era cuestión de seducción nada mas, la conocía desde hace tiempo fue una de mis aventura pero cuando me contaste lo sucedido con Taisho pensé que seria de ayuda-

-ya veo hermano, gracias-sonrió verdaderamente agradecida.

-¿para que están los hermano? si no ...¿te quedas a comer?- me pregunta mientras se sienta en el sillón.

-si-

así me quedo hablando con mi hermano todo lo que queda de la tarde para luego así cenar...al caer la noche Miroku hizo unos ravioles que están !riquísimos! mientras comemos vemos el vídeo .

-si que le golpearon feo- dice Miroku con un gesto de dolor al ver como lo pateaban, por mi parte siento un nudo en la garganta al ver como lo golpeaban.

-Ahome el no te dijo nada sobre quienes lo golpearon un detalle -

-em no , que yo me acuerde- respondo pensando si me dijo algo.

-¿segura ? nada de ningún tatuaje ni nada por el estilo-al escuchar esto me acuerdo de la cicatriz que me menciono.

-ahora que lo mencionas si me dijo que unos de ellos tiene un cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo-

-ajam entonces pongamos mas atención -diciendo esto volvimos a poner desde el principio subiendo el volumen, en un momento del vídeo se enfoca en un sujeto de cabellera negra pero tenia algo en un brazo ¿sera ese el de la cicatriz?, Miroku acerca mas la imagen y podemos ver la cicatriz con forma de ¿araña? que raro , ahora enfocamos para verle la cara, es de tez blanca y tiene unos ojos rojos.

-mira este tipo puede ser alguien importante para Kagura - dice Miroku pensando en lo visto y escuchado.

-si puede ser como no, pero lo bueno es el que muy idiota afirmo que era mandado por ella ya ahi tenemos un prueba , pero seria mejor que el también este en el juicio-

-si, con esto mas con la declaración de Inuyasha Taisho quedara inocente Taisho-

-si ya que la declaración de el es muy importante-

-estoy de acuerdo-

Así nos quedamos repasando el vídeo una y otra vez para ver si encontrábamos algo mas,si todo sigue como ahora entonces ganaremos ahora solo falta acomodar , organizar ,planear todo y listo solo tendremos que esperar para el juicio.

**(Narra Inuyasha)**

Me encuentro pensando si esta bien la decisión que tome pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo a ella, la amo demasiado para perderla, mas si ella no tiene nada que ver con esta situación, todavía no caigo como hemos llegado con mi hermano a esto ni tampoco se me olvida como murió nuestra prima, espero que la decisión que he tomado me salga bien y que Kikyo quede fuera de peligro no deseo mas que su bienestar...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola... este capitulo solo lo narran Sesshomaru y Ahome contando lo que siente y que les pasan respecto al otro... lo escribí así para que halla una cercanía entre ambos, espero que le gusten._  
**

* * *

**(Narra sesshomaru)**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que ella vino, se supone que hoy debe venir no se por que me siento ansioso de que venga no puedo dejar de pensar en ella esa sonrisa que tiene, su dulce vos y sobretodo sus labios, desde que probé eso labios no dejo de desear probarlos de nuevo de tenerla a ella entre mis brazos –ah…- largo un suspiro de frustración - y como si no fuera poco sueño con ella , que esta en mi cama con esa cabellera azabache esparcida mezclada con el mío , su respiración agitada al igual que la mía , con sus suspiros , susurrando mi nombre al igual que yo el suyo, pero cuando estoy apunto de hacerla mía despierto todo agitado, sudado,con una mano en mi entre pierna , para luego fruncir el ceño por desearla como lo hago, así son todas la noche y cada vez va aumentando mis ganas de tenerla en mis brazos y besarla, pero se que eso no sucederá, por que desde que sucedió eso ella nunca mas se acerco a mi si tan solo tuviera una posibilidad para acercarme y quitarme estas terribles ganas de tener de nuevo esa boca , ya ni me gasto en negar nada ¿de que me sirve? Ya que por mas que intente negar pasar por alto esto, me traiciono yo solo con mis sueños y pensamiento… tal vez esto sea pasajero, ya que hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí ni que estoy con una mujer, por eso debe ser que la deseo al ser la única mujer que veo desde hace tiempo , por que otra cosa no debe ser , ya que no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella, es solamente el deseo y nada mas ,por que para cuando esto termine y yo salga de acá esos sueños y pensamiento serán eliminado y nunca mas la volveré a ver en mi vida. Al pensar en eso siento una angustia ¿Por qué me angustio de tan solo pensar no verla más?

Este lugar me esta volviendo loco tanto tiempo encerrado esta dañando mi cerebro, espero que esto no me afecte para pintar,ya veo que dibujare personas tras la rejas ese seria el colmo, maldigo a esa estupida mujerzuela que me metió en este lugar y al estupido de mi medio-hermano, aunque Ahome me halla dicho que declara a mi favor yo se que no lo hará ya que esa inútil de mujer que tiene esta amenazada de muerte y el muy cobarde no es capaz de ingeniar ningún plan tan solo se deja llevar tomando el camino mas fácil sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre tan inepto, piensa que por hacer lo que le dice una desquiciada la vida de ella y de el estarán a salvo pero nada de eso sucederá, se ve que mi padre no se forzó al procrearlo ya que no piensa bien … y toma decisiones a ciegas … doy gracias que salí como mi madre , es una mujer pensante, tranquila y toma las decisiones con la mente en frió y todo le sale bien… salgo de mis pensamientos cuando veo al guardia abrir mi celda.

-Taisho tiene visitas-

Camino junto a el hasta llegar al cuarto donde siempre me encuentro con ella a solas, al guardia me deja pasar para dejarnos solo, la miro detalladamente, esta vestida con una camisa de mangas larga de color blanco con dos botones desbrochado, una pollera negra ajustada a su cuerpo por arriba de sus rodilla, tiene unos tacos alto también negro como su pollera, el cabello lo lleva suelto con sus rulos cayendo de forma desordenada , sus ojos esta suavemente delineados y su boca con un leve color rojo…dejo de mirarla para sentarme .

-hola – me dice con esa voz dulce.

-hola-

-¿todo va bien por aquí?-dice sentándose frente a mi.

-como de costumbre ¿Por qué he de cambiar algo en este lugar?-a veces pregunta cosas entupidas e innecesaria.

-ah… bue se ve que hoy tampoco esta de humor…-

-hum-

-bue, hoy la mujer de su hermano partió rumbo a España, así su hermano esta tranquilo y declara-

-ya veo con que el inútil mando a su mujer fuera del país- hasta que algo bueno se le ocurrió.

-si pensé que si ella no estaba al alcance de Kagura el se sentiría mas tranquilo-

-¿Qué no fue la idea de el?-digo levantando una ceja.

-em no, si fuese por el declararía a favor de ella- ya veo es mucho pedirle que razone a ese tipo.

-tan inútil como siempre, ¿paso algo mas? –

-em si, mi hermano encontró un vídeo donde esos matones te golpearon-dice para luego reír burlonamente- te dieron una buena golpiza ¿he?-

-como quieres que me defienda si tengo a un sujeto agarrándome de atrás impidiendo que me mueva –respondo como si fuera lo más obvio-

-jaja si tiene razón pero, pude ver esa cicatriz tiene forma de araña-

-forma de ¿araña?-eso si es raro.

-si, con Miroku pensamos que pueda tener una relación cercana hacia Kagura –su tono es serio al igual que su cara, no me gusta como se ve así le queda mejor el alegre.

-es lo mas probable pero ¿como hizo para tener ese vídeo?-

-pues vera Miroku, mi hermano -aclara al ver que iba a preguntar quien era ese sujeto - "conoce"a la mujer del quien vigila las cámaras de seguridad- frunce el ceño al recordar esto.

-ya veo así que es una conocida de el pero eso no explica que le halla dado ese vídeo-

-tiene sus recursos- cada ves se va enojando mas .

-¿que recursos?-estoy intrigado al saber que recursos puede tener ese sujeto.

-pues-se sonroja-seduciéndola y llevándosela ...-pero no la dejo terminar.

-con que se acostó con ella-vaya vaya su hermanito se divirtió a costa mía.

-si- dice apenada.

-por lo que se ve te molesta que el halla echo eso-

-si por que siempre hace lo mismo con todas- me dice enojada.

-¿y eso en que le afecta a usted?-no entiendo por que le molesta tanto que su hermano se acueste con varias mujeres.

-me afecta por que hay alguien que sufre por el-

-y eso a usted que le debe importar que sufra esa persona-

-por que es mi mejor amiga -

-pero ese es su problema no el suyo -

- si pero no me gusta ver como sufren por amor- al decir esto su vos se volvió melancólica bajando la mirada.

-pero ellos lo tienen que resolver ...¿usted ha sufrido por amor?- no se por que me importa esto, ni se como llegamos a este tema, nunca he hablado tanto pero no se como ella logra hacerme sentir todo lo que siento .

-si...-responde con vos triste y melancólica.

-puedo saber ¿quien?-se queda callada pensando si decirme o no me mira un rato donde me pierdo en esa cuenca chocolates, no puedo apartar mi vista de ella, ni tampoco quiero apartarla ! maldición!¿por que me pasa esto?, veo como aparta la vista respirando hondo.

-el se llamaba... mejor dicho se llama Koga -

-¿por que sufrió por el?-¿por que le pregunto?¿porque me importa saber eso?otra ves se queda callada, pensando si contarme o no lo duda pero no se por que me cuenta todo esto a mi ni porque y yo la escucho y le pregunto encima me interesa saber de su vida esto no tiene que ser así ella no me debe importar en lo absoluto , no debo preguntar por esto sino por mi caso, ni tampoco la terribles ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

-yo lo conocía desde los 15 años yo empece a salir con el a los 16 lo amaba como a nadie era mi primer amor, todo marchaba bien hasta que me traiciono con una de mis mas grandes amiga, yo lo sabia pero no hacia nada por que no quería perderlo , pero un día no aguante mas y menos verlos va mejor dicho escucharlos en el baño de mujeres ya no aguante mas y lo deje...-¿eso era nada mas?

-eso fue nada mas una infidelidad, todo el mundo sufre por eso y no andan encerrándose y sufriendo tanto tiempo-

-ah...-suelta un suspiro triste- solo mi hermano sabe lo que yo sufrí y cuanto lo ame-hubo un silencio corto hasta que siguió hablando-es verdad todo el mundo sufre por eso, pero lo sienten en diferentes formas a otras le afectan mas y otras menos depende de cada persona y sus sentimiento , ese amor que dan y no lo cuidan quienes los reciben dañando dejando heridas...- esta bien tiene razón pero no se lo daré saber -usted ¿nunca fue traicionado?¿nunca sufrió por alguien?-ahora quien se queda callado soy yo pensando si responder recordando si alguna ves sufrí por una mujer.

-no nunca llegue a enamorarme de tal manera para sufrir por una traición-otra ves soy sincero con ella y no entiendo el porque, me mira dudosa no creyendo lo que le dije mirándome directo a los ojos para corroborar lo que dije, dándose cuenta que digo la verdad.

-como me gustaría ser como usted- mira para la puerta.

-¿como yo? en que sentido-no comprendo que quiere decir.

-así... de frió indiferente que nada le afecta...que... no siente nada-eso me sorprendió veo como se levanta agarrando sus cosas quiere escapar pero no lo permitiré.

-y que sabe usted que yo no siento nada-digo comenzando a caminar acercándome a ella, se da cuenta y da un paso atrás.

-no... no se...porque no ... lo conozco...-dice nerviosa.

-entonces no opine sobre mi-le respondo acercando una mano a su cara, ella da otro paso atrás pero yo doy uno adelante así estuvimos hasta que quedo atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, así que aprovecho esto acercándome mas, pero ella me lo impide poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para a alejarme, esta muy equivocada si piensa que me alejare de ella, hoy me sacare estas malditas ganas de besarla y chau sueños y pensamientos sobre ella,veo como se sonroja al ver que acerco mi rostro al de ella y unas de mis manos agarran las suyas suavemente bajándolas para agarrar suavemente con mi otra mano su mentón acercando mas mi rostro y fijo mis ojos en sus labios los miro con ansias cuando por fin los voy a probar, ella voltea su rostro.

-ehh... aléjese por... favor-susurra nerviosa.

-no, no puedo-susurro, mientras que con mi mano vuelvo hacer que ella voltee su rostro y la beso rápido para que no se me escape, ella no responde, mordisqueo un poco su labio veo que va cediendo poco a poco mientras comienzo a mover mis labios contra los suyos, al cabo de unos segundos empezó a corresponderme moviendo los suyos tímidamente hasta que por fin perdió la timidez dejando que mi lengua entre a su cavidad para jugar con la suya , mi mano que se encontraba en su rostro paso a su nuca y con la otra la agarro de la cintura acercándola mas a mi cuerpo mientras los brazos de ella rodea mi cuello acercándose mas ,al cabo de un tiempo nos tenemos que separar por la falta de aire , pero yo quiero mas la vuelvo a besar , así es tuvimos un buen rato, hasta que ella se separo.

-bas... basta -dice con vos temblorosa, pero no me importa y me acerco de nuevo pero otra ves soy de tenido.

-enserio basta... esto no tiene que estar pasando-

-¿porque no?-

-soy tu abogada, no puedo andar besando a mi cliente , tengo que estar al pendiente de su situacion para que vean que es inocente...- en eso tiene razón, me separo de ella.

-son solo un par de besos ¿en que nos puede afectar?-

-en nada pero no sera bien visto si se enteran y puede perjudicarte-

-eso no tiene nada que ver-

-si lo tiene-

-no, nose por que se resiste si usted también quiere, como le dije son solo un par de besos que no significan nada para nosotros-

- por eso como son besos que no nos significan nada, no quiero besar a alguien no me provoca nada y que beneficio me da besarlo- ¿por que me moleta que me diga eso?

-sacarse las ganas-

-y ¿quien dijo que yo tengo ganas de besarlo a usted?-

-si mal no recuerdo, la que me beso primero fue usted-veo como abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-fue un error-trata de defenderse.

-pues no pareció que fuese un error cuando me beso ni cuando me respondió a los besos de ahora o ¿me equivoco?-

-si se equivoca y con su permiso me retiro- diciéndome esto se aleja de mi para irse, pero no la dejo le agarro del brazo de forma suave para detenerla y hacer que se voltee.

-no se escape -

-no no lo hago pero si no me voy no podre ir al hospital para hablar con su hermano y organizarnos para el juicio o ¿ya se le olvido que el tiene que declarar? y tenemos que prepararnos...únicamente que quiera permanecer en este sitio- al escuchar esto la suelto dejando que se retire, a los pocos minutos veo como el guardia me hace una seña para que lo siga hasta mi celda, una vez dentro me recuesto en mi cama, contento ya que lo logre como siempre mi cometido, la bese me saque las ganas ya no volveré a pensar en ella ni soñar estaré tranquilo no mas de Ahome, ya sabia yo que solo era deseo de un momento y nada mas nunca sentiría algo por ella por una simple abogada. Cierro mis ojos para dormir un rato y disfrutar un sueño tranquilo donde no este ella torturándome.

Me levanto agitado y todo sudado otra vez soñé con ella ¿porque? si ya calme mi deseo ¿porque no sales de mis sueños?¿por que me torturas? ¿que tengo que hacer para sacarte de mis sueños? no quiero soñar mas contigo, !demonios¡ sal de mi sueños... ahora mis sueños son peores que antes, esos besos en vez de calmar lo volvieron mas intensos¿que tengo que hacer ? es la primera ves que no se que hacer en una situación y menos en una como estas.

Paso una mano por mi frente para quitar mi sudor , ahora no puedo conciliar mas el sueño tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, agarro el cuaderno para dibujar necesito desahogarme y dibujar es lo único que lo hace y me tranquiliza , me hace olvidar de todo.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Son las dos de la madrugada y aun no puedo dormir pensando en "el", sus besos, su vos,esos ojos ámbares que tanto me gustan, no quiero pensar mas en el, lo que paso fue un error me deje llevar ¿pero si es así por que me gusto?¿porque me dolió que me halla dicho que solo eran simples besos que no significan nada?¿y por que me enoje y me fui para que no lo notara ?no me puede afectar lo que me dijo ni mucho menos esos besos , por que no siento nada hacia el de eso estoy segura - ahhh...-suspiro pesadamente, mejor me iré a bañar a ver si así puedo relajarme un poco.

Estoy debajo de la ducha dejando que el agua caiga por mi cuerpo libremente, mientras se me viene a la mente la imagen de, el otra ves aparece molestándome ¿porque pienso en el ? llevo una de mis manos hasta mis labios acariciándolos, recordando los besos que me dio , su calidez y ese sabor que aun no desparece, pero que me gusta sentirlo y que no quiero que se vallan,sin darme cuenta mi mano va vagando lentamente por mi cuerpo , mientras yo pienso que es la mano de el quien me acaricia, pero al sentir que mi mano casi llega a mi intimidad me detengo bruscamente ,¿que demonios estoy haciendo?¿porque imagino que es el?¿que me pasa? esto se esta saliendo de control, no tengo una solución, ya que no se que me pasa ni que siento, tal vez tenga que contárselo a alguien para que me ayude, ¿si le cuento a Miroku?... no mejor no por que me saldrá con cualquier cosa o con unas de sus perversiones como siempre aunque algunas veces dice cosas interesante y me ha dado buenos consejos no estoy segura de contárselo,tal ves se lo cuente a Sango mi mejor amiga ella siempre sabe que decir y me da buenos consejos aunque también tiene sus momentos pervertidos, pero se da cuenta cuando me incomodo me entiende mejor , si definitivamente mañana llamare a Sango .

Salgo de la ducha, me seco y me pongo mi pijama para ir me a dormir un poco ya que mañana me tendré que levantar temprano, así me hago un tiempito para hablar con mi amiga.

Me despierto toda agitada y sudando tuve un sueño bastante raro , me encontraba en una cama matrimonial desnuda con Sesshomaru arriba mio en el mismo estado que yo, el besaba mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y con mis piernas lo rodeaba, yo suspira y susurraba su nombre al igual que el, pero en el momento que me iba hacer suya despierto agitada , se que en este momento estoy demasiada sonrojada ganándole a un tomate, me levanto para tomar un poco de agua , me tengo que tranquilizar no puedo seguir así tengo que hacer algo, para detener esto no se que me pasa y mas con el, solo quiero que llegue el maldito juicio y ganarle para no verlo nunca mas, pero eso no me tranquiliza al contrario me altera la sola idea de no verlo ni escucharlo, por lo que veo esto sera para rato, me fijo la hora y veo que son las cuatro de la madrugada !dios! tengo que dormir un poco ya que mañana tengo un largo día , me acuesto de nuevo cerrando los ojos dejándome ganar por el sueño .


	7. Chapter 7

**(Narra Miroku)**

Me encuentro en el hospital cuidando a este inmaduro, se enoja por nada, hace berrinches, ahora se molesto porque su mujer lo llamo pero terminaron paliándose ya que el muy tonto le dijo_ "Fhe! Siempre tan demostrativa Kikyo… pues no te extraño ni un poco ya que estoy mas tranquilo sin tus gritos…" _ y el muy ingrato se enoja cuando ella le grita _"tonto"_ este chico tiene que madurar.

Veo como llega una enfermera que es realmente hermosa jeje tal vez y solo tal vez hoy se me de en el hospital.

-Sr. Taisho ¿Cómo se ha sentido?- pregunta mientras lo revisa, ojala yo estuviera en su lugar.

-bien- dice aun con el ceño fruncido ignorando a la belleza que tiene al lado.

-bueno si sigue como hasta ahora en dos días será dado de alta-

-ok-responde cambiando sus facciones por una de alivio al parecer no quería estar mas acá, yo no lo entiendo con esta enfermeras quien se quiere ir.

-bueno me retiro- dice lléndose para la puerta, pero yo la detengo agarrándola del brazo, ella se da vuelta y me mira confundida.

-Srta. ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo con migo?-pregunto con una sonrisa seductora, mientras ella se sonroja y escucho como Inuyasha suspira pesadamente.

-emmm… yo… -dice nerviosamente,mientras con mi mano acaricia su parte baja para luego recibir un almohadazo por parte de el y una cachetada de ella al tiempo que se retira.

-que pervertido eres Miroku-me dice Inuyasha con tono de enojo.

-jeje no hacia falta la cachetada con un simple no era suficiente-digo mientras acaricio la parte golpeada.

-te lo mereces por pervertido y mano larga-

-bueno bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué harás cuando salgas solo no puedes estar?-pregunto mientras me siento en el sillón de la habitación mientras mi rostro junto con mi tono de vos se vuelven serios-

-no se en realidad que hacer no tenia nada en mente-al escuchar esto me sorprendo como no pensó que hacer al salir de aquí Kagura podría amenazarlo.

-pues tenemos que pensar en algo rápido ya que pronto saldrás y Kagura se puede enterar y venir amenazar –

-si lo se -

-entonce pongámonos en marcha para pensar que haremos- así comenzamos a pensar que podríamos hacer ya que solo no puede estar ni menos en su departamento por que ella ya sabe donde vive, sin darme cuenta la mañana paso volando ya son las 2 de la tarde pero por suerte tenemos todo listo.

-muy bien entonce vendrás a mi departamento -

-si, pero necesito buscar mi ropa en el mio-

-no yo te prestare le mía no puedes ir hasta que esto termine-

-¿porque no?-

-puede ser riesgoso tienes que cuidarte no te lo tomes a la ligera la vida de tu mujer , el futuro de tu hermano dependen de ti,si te pasa algo se complicara todo ¿estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? mira Kagura por lo que se ve es capaz de todo, aguanta por unos días nada mas-a veces pienso que este chico nunca uso su cerebro-

-tienes razón-

**(Narra Inuyasha)**

Si tan solo supieras que ya han venido amenazarme, pero ¿que puedo hacer ? la decisión esta tomada y ya lo he planeado todo yo solo espero que resulte todo bien, por que no sorportaria las consecuencias que esto traería.

Ya se lo hice saber a ella mi decisión ya esta todo organizado y listo para ese día , no puedo negar que estoy nervioso pero pronto terminara y estaré junto contigo Kikyo seremos felices y olvidaremos todo lo sucedido para irnos a otro país lejos de aquí .

**(Narra Kagura)**

Ya me llego la carta de citación para el día del juicio al parecer es el 20 a las 8 de la mañana falta poco tendré que hablar con Naraku ya que el sera como siempre mi abogado, por lo que me contó el hermano de Sesshomaru acepto declarar contra el que iluso todo por una mujer, traicionar a su hermano sin siquiera pensar en algo, jaja igual morirán va el por que en realidad no sabemos cual es su mujer ya que no le tomamos muchas importancia para buscarla, ya que el muy idiota cayo en la mentira jaja que tonto pero sus días están contado como los de Sesshomaru aunque es una lastima, es muy hermoso pero dudo que me deje acercar a el con esto, pero tendremos que matarlos para no dejar cabos sueltos.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Ya ha amanecido me encuentro en mi oficina revisando papeles recibiendo llamados para que tome mas casos, pero los tengo que rechazar suficiente con el que tengo aparte quiero tomar vacaciones luego de esto necesito relajarme un poco, tomo un poco de café que me trajo mi secretaria relajándome, cierro los ojos pero la imagen de el aparece con esa mirada fría impenetrable, ese hermoso cabello plateado, y esa sonrisa arrogante, no puede ser ni en el trabajo me dejas en paz Taisho , suelto un suspiro, abro los ojos para enfocarlo en el reloj que se encuentra en la pared de la oficina veo que son las 2 de la tarde tengo que llamar a Sango así hablo con ella.

Tomo el celular marcando su numero

**(Celular)**

**-¿hola?-**

**-hola Sango soy Ahome ¿que ya no te acuerdas de mi?-** le digo haciéndome la ofendida.

**-!ah!...!Ahome! cuanto tiempo ¿como has estado? ¿que fue de ti ?-**no la deje seguir con sus preguntas.

**-bien ¿que te parece si nos juntamos en media hora en el bar Inu-youkay?-**

**-si dale en media hora estoy ahí- **al terminar de decir esto corta, yo tomo mis cosas avisándole a mi secretaria que anule todas mis citas de hoy.

Al llegar al bar me dirijo a unas de las mesas que esta cerca de la ventana, a los poco minutos veo como una mujer de cabellos lisos de color castaños agarrado en una cola alta, tiene una sonrisa amable viene vestida con un pantalón negro y con una blusa de color rosa pálido y unos tacos negros, me levanto al ver la llegar.

-ho..-pero no puedo terminar ya que se me abalanzo abrazándome fuertemente asfixiándome un poco-

-!hola Ahome! no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dice mientras sigue abrazándome con mas fuerza-

-ho..hola ...San...Sango me ... asfixias- al decir esto me suelta apenada.

-lo siento-

-no importa vamos a sentarnos -dicho esto nos sentamos, nos fijamos el menú, luego llego el moso para tomar nuestras ordenes al momento que se fue espesamos hablar.

-¿como te ha ido ?- le pregunto.

-bien hace dos semanas que llegue de Inglaterra, me fue de maravilla aprendí un montón de cosas sobre mi trabajo, gane un montón de plata y conocí unos hombre para morirse Ahome- me dice con un sonrisa picara-¿y a ti como te ha ido?-

-pues bien, estoy ganando mas plata en mi trabajo y ahora estoy en un caso nuevo - le comento.

-dime ¿y de amor como andamos?-su sonrisa se agranda.

-mal ya que no tengo a nadie- pero el decir esto a parece el recuerdo de los besos de Sesshomaru provocandome un sonrojo a lo que ella se percata.

-¿segura?- bue se lo tengo que contar ya que para eso la llame.

-pues vera ...-comienzo contándole todo desde la situación de Taisho hasta los besos y sueños, al terminar ella me mira seria pero después su mirada su vuelve picara-

-mira que sueños vienes a tener pero ¿por lo menos concluyo el en tu sueño?-pero que cosas dice esta mujer.

-!sango!-le digo apenada.

-¿que? solo responde-

-no-

-que mal, jaja pero en serio ¿cual es el problema de esto?-

-que no se que me pasa yo lo bese, luego el me besa,no puedo dejar de pensar en el y encima lo sueño , pero tambien me duele lo que el me dice-

-¿que te dice?-me pregunta al momento que llega el moso con nuestros pedidos.

-que solo son unos besos que no significan nada, pero no se por que me molesta si yo no siento nada hacia el-digo mientras tomo los cubierto para empezar a comer , yo pedí un poco de pollo con arroz y Sango pidió lo mismo.

-tal vez por que si sientes algo por el-dice mientras se mete un bocado de pollo a la boca, mientras yo me atraganto al escuchar eso provocando la risa de Sango.

- no..no... eso no puede ser si no ya me hubiera dado cuenta-

- si como no, eso lo dice la reina de las despistadas-dice sarcásticamente.

-yo no soy despistada-

-claro que si, nunca te das cuenta cuando alguien esta interesado en ti únicamente que te lo diga-

-bueno puede ser que tengas un poco de razón, pero eso no comprueba que yo sienta algo por Sesshomaru-

-con que su nombre es Sesshomaru ¿he?-

-si lo es ¿que hay con eso?-

-nada, pero ¿que sentiste cuando lo besaste ?-me quedo callada pensando que responder.

-algo cálido en todo mi cuerpo-

-ya veo y ¿cuando te respondió al beso?-otra vez guardo silencio, para luego responder.

-alegría-

-dime ¿como son todos tus sueños con el?-me pongo a recordar los pocos sueños que tuve.

-cuando lo bese por primera ves esa noche soñé que estábamos sentado en un jardín abrazados mientras nos besábamos, pero cuando el me beso , empece a soñar que me encontraba en una cama con el -digo mientras me sonrojo por lo que dije.

-!mira que picara¡jaja ¿que sentiste al despertar sin terminar bien tu sueño?-

-frustración-

-y ¿cuando el te dijo que eran besos sin sentimientos de por medio?-

-tristeza-

-¿quieres que ya termine todo?-

-si-

-¿porque?-

-para no verlo mas-

-¿de que te sirve no verlo?-

-olvidarle-

-olvidar¿que?-

-esos molesto sentimiento-

-¿que tipo sentimiento?-

-de cariño-

-pero ¿como le vas a tener cariño a alguien que según vos no sentís nada?- me pregunta sonriendo superior, como odio cuando me hace eso, como se nota que es psicóloga.

-no lo se-

-vamos si lo sabes admítelo te gusta -

-no-

-si-

-no-

-no-

-si- !demonios¡ caí de nuevo en su trampa.

- jaja...ya sabia que te gustaba- me dice mientras rie burlonamente.

-ah... que mas da-digo ya resignada no puedo contra ella.

- si que hay mas, tienes que saber que siente el por voz-

-no puedo estar al pendiente de eso, dentro de poco se acerca su juicio-

-es verdad tienes que estar concentrada pero ¿como harás si no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza-

-no se- dando me cuenta de que tiene razón ¿como me concentrare si lo tengo metido en mi cabeza.

-si que estas complicada, ¿que haras si el siente lo mismo?-

-nada- veo como frunce el ceño al escuchar esto.

-¿como que nada?-

-nada no puedo tener nada con mi cliente-

-no es verdad pero para cuando esto termine el no sera mas tu cliente-

- pero no importa eso ya que el no siente nada por mi-

-¿como estas tan segura?-

-por que si, dime ¿que harás hoy?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, ella lo duda pero termina accediendo.

-nada ¿vos?-

-nada ¿porque no te vienes a mi departamento?-

-de acuerdo, así hablamos de un montón de cosas y sobre todo lo mas "interesante"- me mira con una sonrisa maligna, ya se a lo que se refiere hoy sera un día largisimo sin dudas.

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

!Maldición¡ sal de mi cabeza , no pude dormir en toda la noche esos sueños y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella,¿acaso estoy maldecido? me siento frustrado al no poder terminar mis sueños, yo el Gran Sesshomaru frustrado por un sueño, por una mujer...

Este lugar me aburre no hay nada que hacer y eso empeora todo me da mas tiempo de pensar en ella, para el colmo el cuaderno ya se me acabo , no se que hacer no quiero dormir por esos sueños, no puedo pensar tranquilo.

Por suerte esto va a terminar dentro de poco, así tendré mi mente ocupada y no habrá lugar para pensamientos tontos.

Veo como el guardia se acerca a mi celda que raro que yo recuerde no viene ella vendrá mañana y visitas no tengo; por que mi corazón late tan deprisa al pensar que es ella ...

El guardia abre mi celda diciendo_Taisho tiene visitas_ salgo siguiéndolo mientras pienso ¿quien sera? porque nadie me visita ni siquiera mi madre, solo ella se hace un tiempo para verme, saber como estoy ahora que lo pienso bien ella se ha estado preocupando por mi sin ninguna responsabilidad¿por que lo hace ? y ¿porque no puedo evitar esa sonrisa boba que aparece en mi rostro... entro a una habitación donde se encuentran lo presos hablando con sus familiares o mafiosos ... voy llegando donde me están esperando veo un hombre alto de cabellos cortos de color negros, ojos color verde y una sonrisa cálida, pero no se compara con la de Ahome ¿porque tengo que comparar gente con ella ? doy la media vuelta para volverme a mi celda no me interesa hablar con el, pero no es posible eso.

-!hey¡ Sesshomaru amigo - dice gritando ocasionando que todos fijen su vista en el, doy la vuelta para sentarme frente a el tomando el teléfono , para hablar ya que hay un vidrio pero con el tono de este idiota se escucha por mas vidrios que hayan .

-¿que quieres Jaken?-pregunto con tono frió.

-vine a verte amigo-dice ampliando su sonrisa-

-hum-

-me entere que quedaste preso por una trampa de una mujerzuela -

-si ¿como te enteraste?-

-resulta que te llame pero me atendió tu madre diciendo que estabas preso, le dije que te iría a ver si ella quería acompañarme, pero me respondió que no ya tenia suficiente en ir a vigilar a tu hermano -ya veo con que se enojo por cuidar de mi medio-hermano jaja me imagino su cara.

-ya veo, si lo que paso fue...-le comento solo lo de la trampa, no por que no confié en el ya que siempre me fue un fiel amigo aunque me saque de mi casillas, pero no le puedo contar acá -eso es lo que paso.

-ya veo, por lo que me dijiste el juicio es el 20 ¿tu abogado ya esta preparado?-

-abogada es mujer y si-respondo para luego soltar un suspiro resignado al ver que siempre la tengo presente.

-con que mujer eh y ¿que hay con ella?- me sonríe picaramente a lo cual levanto una ceja.

-nada que no sea trabajo-

-¿seguro? vamos hombre soy tu amigo estoy para escucharte y darte consejos- tal vez y tenga razón, mejor le cuento todo.

-bueno lo que me pasa es...-comienzo a contarle desde que ella me beso hasta cuando yo la bese ,de los sueños ,mis pensamientos y otras cosas- ah... eso es todo-

-ya veo con que sueñas con ella... dime ¿que sientes en tus sueños?-

-alegría y cariño- soy sincero tal vez el sepa que me sucede.

-¿y cuando despertaste?-

-siento mi cuerpo arder por la frustración-

-¿que tipo de frustración?-

- la única que hay-respondo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-no esta la del deseo o del que no fuese realidad-

-que no fuese la realidad-eso me sorprendió ya que la respuesta salio sin pensarlo, automáticamente.

-¿porque querías que fuese realidad?-pienso un poco el porque.

-no lo se-

-si que lo sabes, se sincero contigo mismo-

-por que quería estar así con ella-

-¿por que con ella?-

-me siento bien y las sensaciones que despierta al estar a su lado me gustan -

-¿que sensaciones?-

-de protegerla, de abrazarla, tocarla , besarla que sea solamente mia-

-¿porque?-que no tiene otra cosa que preguntar.

-no lo se realmente-

-a mi se me hace que si ... por que a la amas- estoy por contradecirlo cuando se me adelanta- tal vez aun lo la hagas pero te gusta y eso no lo puedes negar-

- no me gusta-

-claro que si ¿como te sentirias si es de otro hombre? que no sea tuya-

-asco y odio-

-no lo creo serian celos-

-no-

-si admite que te gusta no hay nada de malo-

-no-

- si a ver ¿te gustan sus ojos?-

-si-

-¿de que color son?

-marrón-

-¿te gusta su cabello?- no se que van estas estúpidas preguntas.

-si-

-¿como es?-

-lardo ondulado azabache con destellos azulados-

-¿que es lo que mas te gusta de ella?-

-su sonrisa -

-y ¿que mas?-

-todo- ahora me callo al saber lo que dije sin darme cuenta,odio cuando hace esas preguntas rápidas.

-te gusta todo de ella pero ¿como? ¿no era que no te gustaba nada de ella ?jaja amigo te gusta no hay de otra-

-hum-

-acéptalo -

-me gusta pero eso no cambiara nada -

-eso no lo creo pero bueno ¿y si ella siente lo mismo que harás?-

-nada -

-¿nada? ¿ni siquiera te sacarías la ganas de saber que se siente acostarte con ella?-

-tal vez lo haga me saque, estas ganas pero nada mas-

-bueno esta bien después sabrás que hacer con tus sentimientos- dice sonriendo como si supiera algo que va a pasar y yo no .

-bueno me voy- me levanto yéndome para mi celda.

Al llegar me pongo a pensar si lo que me dijo Jaken sera verdad ¿siento algo por ella? ¿ella sentirá algo por mi? bha imposible yo no siento nada por ella mas que solo deseo o tal vez si !mierda¡ tendré que sacarme esta duda.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Estoy con Sango caminando por la cuidad hablando de cosas cotidianas ,ahora nos dirigimos a ver una película pero ella esta muy callada, eso es malo, la miro de reojo y su cara esta pensativa eso si no me gusta cuando hace eso significa que estoy en problemas...

-Ahome-me llama mirando al piso mientras caminamos.

-¿que? Sango-

-¿como ha estado Miroku?-lo sabia estoy en problemas ¿como le digo que es mujeriego de primera?¿como decirle que todos los días trae dos "amiguitas a jugar"?no la quiero lastimar pero tampoco ilusionar como lo mataría a ese tonto pervertido.

-bien ahora me ayuda con el caso que te conté cuidando al hermano para que declare-

-ya veo...-se produce unos minutos de silencios que son rotos por su vos-¿y esta de novio o prometido?-

-em... no- eso nunca pasara por la mente de el.

-y... esta con... con..esas **mujerzuelas-**me dice recalcando la ultima palabra mostrando unos ojos aterradores.

-emm... jeje pues...si- le digo mirándola esperando su furia como siempre.

-ya veo- dice agachando la cabeza, eso si es extraño -

-Sango ¿paso algo entre mi hermano y vos antes de que te fueras?- le pregunto mirándola mientras ella me mira dándome una sonrisa triste.

-si...el me propuso que sea su prometida, yo acepte gustosamente con tanta alegría que empece a llorar y me tire a sus brazos , pero luego le dije que tenia un viaje importante , el se puso triste pero me regalo una de esas sonrisa que me hacen desmayar con tan solo verlo, diciendo que me esperaría y para cuando regrese el cambiaría y estaría conmigo- me dice mientras unas lagrimas corren por su rostro.

- no... no llores Sango ¿porque no hablas con el ? desahógate que te explique todo y si no resulta, sera por que no era para vos ... contar conmigo-le sonreí con calidez para darle a entender que estaré con ella.

- si tienes razón, mañana hablare con el - dice ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

Así pasamos toda la tarde hablando , riendo fuimos al cine para luego ir a mi departamento a comer y dormir ya que tenemos un largo día las dos .

A la mañana siguiente despertamos yo me fui a bañar mientras ella hacia el desayuno , una ves lista fui a la cocina para sentarme a desayunar.

-buenos días- saludo alegremente.

-buenos días -me saluda de la misma forma-¿que harás hoy Ahome?-

-iré a ver a Taisho- respondo mientras tomo un poco de café.

-bueno pero mira de no pasarte mas que besos ya que estarán en un penal- me mira maliciosamente.

-SANGO-digo en forma de reproche.

-jaja no te pongas así -

-voz ¿que harás?-

-primero iré a mi vieja oficina a reglar todo y después a ver a Miroku-la miro un poco preocupada.

-esta bien que tengas suerte -

-si gracias ¿a que hora tienes que estar con Taisho?-

-a las 8- digo mientras como una tostada.

-a pues mira !son las 7:30 de la mañana llegaras tarde¡- al escuchar eso termino de comer para levantarme ir al baño salir corriendo poniéndome un saco para dirigirme a la puerta

-nos vemos- le digo saliendo rápido mientras escucho como se ríe , subo a mi auto para dirigirme a la penal.

Al llegar entro a paso rápido, llego a la habitación de visitas , a los pocos segundos viene Taisho con su arrogancia de siempre.

-hola-lo saludo pero el camina hasta quedar frente a mi y con un brazo me rodea la cintura acercándome a el para darme un beso, abro los ojos de sorpresa pero nose por que si ya me a besado mas de una vez, cierro los ojos empezando a mover mis labios junto a los de el quien aprovecho para meter su lengua para profundizar el beso, siento que me estoy quedando sin aire pero no me quiero separar , no quiero escuchar lo que me va decir otra frase dolorosa , pero el se separa tomando un poco de aire mientras yo mantengo mis ojos cerrados pero Sesshomaru me acaricia una mejilla , cuando veo sus ojos hay un brillo que no lo se identificar ...

-¿a que vienes?- me pregunta cortantemente, ya tenia que abrir esa maldita boca para hablar.

-a ver si tienes esa cara de nada ... ¿vengo a ver como estas?-

-¿cara de nada?... yo no sabia eso...-dice mientras se acerca para besarme de nuevo, pero yo volteo la cara- ¿para que quieres saber como estoy?-

-por que si no vengo yo no viene nadie y estarás todo golpeado como la otra vez-

-yo no necesito de tu preocupación-

-ya lo se , pero te necesito sano para el juicio ¿de que me sirve un cliente todo golpeado que no podría ni siquiera hablar por los golpes?-

-no soy tan débil-

-ese no es el caso...-pero no puedo terminar ya que me beso rápidamente .

-no te preocupes por mi y la pregunta de a que venias era para saber si tienes algo mas para mi caso-al escuchar esto me siento un poco tonta , yo que pensé que lo decía por que le molestaba-

-emm no...-en realidad no tendría que venir hasta dos días antes del juicio- pero quería avisarte que el juicio es dentro de cuatros días-

-ya lo se-

- vendré en dos días para repasar todo -

-bien-pero esta vez el beso se lo di yo, no puedo evitarlo y mas si lo tengo así de cerca , el beso a cada minuto se vuelve mas apasionado y salvaje el mete una mano dentro de mi blusa acariciando mi espalda, mientras yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello ,empezamos a dar paso en falso hasta que quedo acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo , Sesshomaru dejo mi boca para besar mi cuello , empiezo a suspirar acariciando sus cabellos plateados, por su parte comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa bajando sus besos hasta llegar al borde de mi sostén, yo le saco la remera para luego depositar besos sobre su pecho provocando que el se estremezca y que me bese salvajemente pero en el momento que Sesshomaru iba a sacar el sostén reacciono dando me cuenta de donde estamos , le separo un poco , el me mira confundido.

-no...no... podemos ... acá- le dijo jadeante.

-¿por..por que no?-responde de la misma forma.

-estamos en la penal Sesshomaru-

-tienes razón -dice separándose para tomar su remera que esta en el piso mientras yo acomodo mi blusa, siento mi cuerpo arder por no poder terminar , pero no se puede y menos aquí.

-bien nos vemos en dos días-digo mientras tomo mis cosas para salir de ahí.

Me voy para mi oficina pensando lo que paso hace un rato , perdí el control de mi misma, encima me gusto estar así .

Sango tenia razón ¿acaso es bruja o que? esto definitivamente se salio de control no se en como terminara pero nada bueno saldrá o ¿no?.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! aquí les traigo este capitulo, lo revise para ver que no tenga errores de ortografía pero si quedo perdonen... tratare de escribir sin errores, el próximo capitulo ya sera el del juicio ya que falta poco para que termine esta historia , espero que les gusten y gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**(Narra Sango)**

Estoy llegando al departamento de Miroku, me encuentro demasiada nerviosa, ansiosa y tengo miedo, miedo que el se halla olvidado de mi, que no halla tomado enserio lo del compromiso, pero a decir verdad el no me dio ningún anillo, ni nada parecido, eso no me importo la mirada, su mirada ese brillo, esa sonrisa , ese tono de voz que uso, no era el de siempre, el que usaba cuando veía a una mujer para proponerle que tenga un hijo suyo, su mirada no era de lujuria de una noche, esa sonrisa no era de un pervertido, y ese tono de voz definitivamente no era de diversión y malicia , ese brillo era de amor ,esa sonrisa era sincera y de ternura, su vos era seria pero con amor .

Estoy tan contenta al saber que lo voy a ver de nuevo ese miedo desapareció al recordar ese día, ahora estoy nerviosa y ansiosa.

Me encuentro en frente de su departamento, toco el timbre, mi corazón late tan de prisa que siento que saldrá de mi pecho, escucho los pasos acercarse, sacando las trabas de la puerta, una sonrisa surca por mi cara, por fin lo voy a ver después de 3 años, estaré junto a el, seré su mujer, la madre de sus hijos , ¡que felicidad que siento¡, pero esa felicidad desaparece , para ocupar , odio, dolor, tristeza, enojo, entre otros, la razón de esto es que en vez de que Miroku me reciba , es una mujer alta , de buen cuerpo , cabello largo lacio color rojizo al igual que sus ojos, lleva un vestido a medio a quitar nada mas, me mira divertida sonriendo con burla, al ver que de mis ojos salen lagrimas traicioneras .No puedo describir el dolor que siento, soy una idiota, una tonta, ingenua, patética, ¿Cómo le pude creer?¿porque me hizo esto?¿acaso solo fui un juego para el? ¿Nunca me amo como el me dijo en esa ocasión?...pero todas mi preguntas se desvanecieron al verlo caminar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, seductora, venia con el pelo revuelto, con la camisa a medio quitar, los pantalones mal puesto.

-preciosa ¿Quién es y porque te demoras?- le dice seductoramente.

-ahh... es una mas de tus "amiguitas" pero nada importante ya regreso con lo nuestro, lindo-dice mirándome o mejor dicho analizándome para luego agrandar es sonrisa estupida.

-¿"amiguita"? que yo recuerde no llame a nadie…- pero no pudo seguir continuando al verme, llevándose una gran sorpresa, mientras yo solo lo miraba dolida-Sa..sa..sango..-susurra.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-le pregunto mientras me seco las lagrimas.

-esto no es lo que parece-¡¿Qué?¡ que esto no es lo que parece , se atrevió a usar esa frase tan vieja y malgastada como falsa a la cual la usan todos lo hombre como mujeres cuando son infieles o se mandan un gran lió por no decir otra cosa.

-así que esto no es lo que parece… jaja-rió sarcásticamente-esa no esta semidesnuda con el vestido a medio quitar,claro tu no estas con los pantalones a medio poner y la camisa casi desabotonada, ambos no tienen el pelo revuelto… si claro yo me creo eso …-mi tono es sarcástico y frió-¿Acaso me crees una tonta e ingenua?¿o que? Dime …-lo miro esperando algo pero el solo agacha la cabeza -¡DIME¡ ¡DIME¡ ¡QUE NO ES VERDAD¡ QUE NO ME OLVIDASTE…-le grito- te odio Miroku – susurro peligrosamente mirándolo con odio, me doy vuelta para irme tengo que pensar, no mejor hablare con mi amiga ella sabrá que decir, calmara mi dolor …o talvez no pero lo aliviara, siempre le busca el lado bueno a todo como me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ella en este momento...

**(Narra Miroku)**

Estoy sin palabras no puedo creer que Sango halla regresado, ¿Por qué no me dijo? …talvez me halla querido dar una sorpresa, me siento una basura y mas el recordar esa mirada que me dirigió, tristeza, dolor, frustración, enojo, etc.

Yo la amo pero ya esta hecho , además si nuestro destino es el estar juntos así será.

Mi amor espero que algún día me perdones y comprendas.

-Miroku que no piensas venir a terminar lo que empezaste-dice la pelirroja seductoramente.

-claro Kagura como te voy a dejar sin atender- respondo para agarrarla de la cintura y besar su cuello.

-ah... Miroku dime ¿vos me ayudaras a hundir a Sesshomaru Taisho-me dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi pecho bajando hasta mi entre pierna.

-ahhh… te dije que si pero cuéntame bien lo que estas tramando para ayudarte, mira que yo se muchas cosas…ahh… del caso…-esta mujer es mas pervertida que yo.

-pues yo ….-comienza a contarme todo mientras yo beso su cuello y saco su vestido.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Estoy en mi oficina , tomando un café mientras descanso un poco, estoy confundida , por un lado estoy bien y por el otro mal, se que no tenia que pasar. Esos besos me dejaron como una boba frustrada al no terminar.

Aun siento el corazón latir rápido desenfrenado, al recordar lo que casi hacemos, perdimos el control ¿Cómo terminara esto? Pues no lose, lo único que tengo en claro que no lo negare mas, dejare que las cosas pasen, si pasan tienen que pasar, eso nadie lo puede evitar.

Tengo que salir de mis pensamiento, al sentir como la puesta de mi oficina se abre dejando a la vista a Sango llorando, me levanto de golpe acercándome a ella, Sango se limita a abrazarme y llorar , yo solo la abrazo esperando que se calme para que me cuente con claridad.

Pasó media hora y Sango recién empezaba a calmarse, espere unos minutos mas para hablar con ella.

-Sango… ¿Qué te sucedió?- le digo mientras acaricio suavemente su cabello tratando de calmarla.

-el…. el…-susurraba.

-el ¿quien?-

-el… Miroku…-al escuchar esto una ira acecina me recorre el cuerpo, ¿Qué demonios le habrá hecho?

-¿Qué te hizo?-

-yo…fui… a su departamento, toque el timbre pero me atendió una mujerzuela casi desnuda, el no me dijo nada pero era muy, obvio lo que hacían, se olvido de nuestro compromiso….nunca me amo…-termino diciéndome llorando con mas fuerza.

-ahh… eso no es verdad el te ama-

-no porque si no, no estaría con esas mujerzuelas-

-mírame amiga-le digo mientras hago que ella me mire- el te ama, ya lo veras con el tiempo ahora desahógate conmigo-ella me mira sin comprender pero yo le regalo una sonrisa, consiguiendo que se calme.

-¿estas segura?-

-si confía en mí-

-esta bien-dice riendo débilmente, pero es sincera esa sonrisa.

Después de que Sango se desahogara , tome mis cosas y avise a mi secretaria que me iría a mi casa a terminar lo que me quedaba.

Cuando llegamos le dije a Sango que se de una ducha para que se tranquilase y piense un poco, a mi eso me da resultado, tiene que calmarse.

Mientras tanto yo preparo un te para tomar y quedarme junto con ella , para levantarle el animo, no me gusta verla así ...

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

Estoy sentado en el suelo , recargando mi espalda en una pared mirando hacia la ventana esa libertad tras las rejas,ya falta poco ya seré libre ... nunca he deseado algo tanto bueno esto esta en el segundo puesto en mi lista... el primero en mi lista es ella va la primera, quiero tenerla ... no se por que la quiero... pero deseo hacerle el amor todas la noches sentir su piel junto a la mía ,despertar y tenerla entre mis brazos , dormir con ella... esa mujer me hizo algo para que yo el Gran Sesshomaru este en estas condiciones , pensando en ella , soñando con ella, deseándola.

Tal vez y ese idiota de Jaken tenga razón con lo que me dijo y si es así ¿que haré ?¿ella sentirá lo mismo?...no lo se,pero cuando nos besamos hoy daba a entender que si .

Aun sigo rememorando la situación tenerla atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, besar su fino cuello, esa piel suave al contacto de mis manos , esos labios que me vuelven loco, que provocan que los quiera besar una y otra vez...sinceramente ya ni me reconozco algo en mi esta cambiando, eso me molesta un poco pero a la vez me agrada.

Tan concentrado estuve que no me di cuenta que el tiempo se me paso volando ya es de noche ¿Que raro hoy no dieron esa cosa llamada "comida"?mejor para mi es asqueroso .Me levanto para ir a acostarme en la cama y dormir un poco .

**(Narra Inuyasha)**

!Mierda¡ no puedo dormir estoy ansioso, mañana se me dará el alta por fin lejos de este hospital ya no mas de :

-_Taisho quede se quiero que hay que revisarlo._

_-Taisho no nos grites solo queremos curarlo._

_-Taisho aquí no se puede comer comida que no sea del hospital._

_-Taisho cálmese que solo es una inyección._

_-Taisho deje de romper todas las inyecciones._

_-Inuyasha deja que la enfermera te mime un poco... ya que es una lindura..._

_-Inuyasha no hagas mas berrinches tienes que hacerte los estudios..._

Entre otras si que son molestos yo no necesito de nadie, yo solo puedo curarme,! ah ¡pero estoy demasiado aburrido ¿que puedo hacer?...!ah¡ ya se llamare a Kikyo.

Marco su número:

-**mmm hola...-**me saluda con una voz de dormida.

-**!hola Kikyo¡-**le saludo alegremente al escucharla.

**-¿que quieres Inuyasha?**-me responde fríamente.

**-Fhe! hablar contigo ¿o que no quieres?**-respondo enojado.

**-no, no quiero-**

**-!¿porque?¡-**le pregunto ya irritado.

**-¿como porque? !mira que hora es tengo sueño¡-**dice comenzando a gritarme.

**-!pues despiértate floja¡-**respondo de la misma forma.

**-¿yo floja?... eres un idiota mejor te corto-**

**-no, no me cortes Kikyo-**

**-¿porque no?-**me dice comenzando a enojarse.

**-estoy aburrido -**

**-¿y que quieres que haga?-**

**-que hablemos-**

**-es muy tarde Inuyasha duérmete que mañana te dan el alta-**

**-Fhe no es tan tarde mira que eres débil no aguantas acostarte un poco tarde-** le digo burlón.

**-¿un poco tarde ? !son las cuatro de la mañana¡-**me grita

**-¿y que hay ? solíamos acostarnos mas tarde cuando me aburría-**le digo maliciosamente.

**- tengo sueño y chau- **no pude decir mas ya que me corto.

!Me corto¡ ¿quien se cree esta tonta para cortarme? ya me va escuchar esto no va a quedar así . Marco de nuevo su número pero no me atiende, no me cansare hasta que no me atienda no voy a parar , ya llevo como diez llamada esta sera la número once pero ahora me aparece la contestadora , esa mujer lo apago ...que mujer mas malvada ya vera cuando me vea ¿y ahora que hago?.

Mejor me levanto y camino un poco , ya fuera de mi habitación me fijo el número para luego caminar por un pasillo , esta todo oscuro , solo veo viejos roncando me aturden , sigo caminando hasta que veo unas escaleras , subo hasta llegar a una puerta pero esta cerrada,pero eso no me impedirá salir me fijo y veo una ventana , me acerco hasta una mesa que hay subiéndome para abrir la ventana logrando pasar para que dar en la terraza, camino hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos lejos de la orilla sentándome mirando el cielo nocturno con las estrellas , hay una linda vista desde aquí , recorro con mi vista la cuidad pero me detengo en un lugar especifico , causándome remordimiento y tristeza, esa penal donde se encuentra mi hermano en este momento que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Me recuesto en el piso mirando las estrellas, son las únicas que me calman y la únicas que me reprochan cuando cometo un error , pero en este caso es diferente .Cierro los ojos para descansar unos minutos nada mas...

Me despierto sintiendo como el sol da de lleno en mi rostro abro lentamente mis ojos para que se acostumbren, pasados unos minutos me levanto para regresar a mi habitación antes que se arme un lió al ver que no estoy.

Ya me encuentro frente a la puerta de la habitación oyendo unas voces.

_-!hay¡ ¿donde esta Taisho?-dice la voz de una mujer preocupada._

_-no se -responde la otro de la misma forma._

_-hay nos van a matar..._

_-si lo se ¿que haremos?¿le abra pasado algo?-_

_-no se llamemos al guardia de seguridad-_

_-tranquilas chicas debe estar bien ese irresponsable dudo que se haya escapado-dice una vos masculina que conozco._

_-¡ah! ¿qu.. que hace señor ?-escucho como dice apenada._

_-yo nada-_

_-su... su... mano retírela por favor-_

_-¿ah mi mano?-pregunta con falsa confusión._

_-ss... si-_

_-perdone esta mano tiene vida propia jeje-ríe el muy descarado-pero enserio no se preocupen volverá dudo que se quiera quedar mas tiempo-._

_-pero si le pasa algo sera nuestra culpa ..._pero no termina de decir ya que entro a la habitación llamando la atención de tres pares de ojos.

-hasta que apareces irresponsable- me dice ese pervertido.

-Fhe claro me quiero ir ya de este lugar-

-¿se encuentra bien Taisho?-pregunta unas de las enfermeras-

-si claro ¿que esperaban?-

-¿donde estuviste Inuyasha?- pregunta Miroku.

-no te importa -

-claro que si ¿donde estuviste?-dice serio desconfía de mi.

-en la terraza-

-bueno entonces cámbiate, aquí tengo tu ropa para que nos vallamos.

-si-tomo la ropa y me voy al baño para cambiarme y por fin largarme de este lugar.

**(Narra Sango)**

Ya me levante un poco mas calmada con lo que hable con Ahome , ahora estoy preparando el desayuno son unas tostadas con dulce y café sencillo pero rico , a noche me quede en su casa no tenia ganas de quedarme sola en la mía, ya termine con el desayuno , me voy a despertar a esa dormilona antes de que se quede dormida, al llegar a su habitación la veo toda en roscada en sus sabanas sudada y susurrando algo , me acerco despacio para escuchar mejor lo que dice.

-ah...se...ssho...maru...-susurra débilmente mientras se mueve -mmm... mas ...- jaja que pervertida es, ya veo viene de familia , no entiendo como puede ser tan terca de no admitir que siente algo por el.

Talvez la moleste un poco,me acerco despacio y le doy un beso en la mejilla ocasionando un suspiro, ¿en que soñaras ?¿eh? ya me doy un idea con mi mano acaricio suavemente su rostro , logrando que se mueva , me acerco para susurrarle-¿sabes quien soy?-

-si...-susurra entre sueños.

-¿dime quien soy?-

-Sessho...maru-

-¿sientes algo por mi?-

-si...-

-¿me amas?-

-si...-

-¿quieres ser mía? -

- -no me responde

-¿quieres ser mía?-vuelvo a preguntarle.

-si...-

-pero no lo seras nunca- al decir esto una lagrima sale de su rostro haciéndome sentir un poco mal -¿sabes por que?-

-n..no-

-por que soy...!SANGO¡ !DESPIERTA DEPRAVADA¡-al terminar decir esto se levanta de golpe sonrojada.

-!¿ Sango que demonios haces?¡-sentándose de golpe.

-jaja haciéndote decir que amas a Sesshomaru jaja-ella me mira de forma rara-lo admitiste dormida yo te pregunte y vos respondiste-se sonroja mas mirándome enojada.

-Sango no me hagas eso , aparte estaba dormida no sabia lo que decía- dice mientras se levanta yendo al baño.

-claro que lo sabias ... lo que pasa que nunca lo vas aceptar consiente -

-eso no es verdad-entra al baño.

-claro que si ¿por que soñaste con el?-le digo yendo para la cocina.

-yo no soñé con el - saliendo del baño para sentarse en la cocina.

-si lo hiciste susurraste su nombre pidiendo mas -ahora se calla y comienza a desayunar sonrojándose peor que un tomate,que terca que es,pero ya va a caer.

**(Narra Kagura)**

Me encuentro en mi cama descansando, ya amaneció pero no me da la gana levantarme en dos días es el juicio, lo tengo asegurado, al parecer el hermano de la abogada me ayudara siempre y cuando le de una parte de plata y me acueste con el , esto sera muy sencillo, no veo la hora de cobrar toda esa cantidad de dinero , así nos vamos lejos junto a Naraku con esto estamos asegurados por un tiempo luego se nos ocurrirá algo.

Siento un peso extra en la cama , ya se de quien es , ayer se quedo a dormir un poco , me levanto para desayunar algo y prepararle si no Naraku se levantara de malas.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Estoy leyendo todo el caso de Taisho, lo que me contó, hasta lo que encontramos , los avances, la declaración de Inuyasha y el vídeo de Miroku, estoy muy cansada me hubiera gustado quedarme en mi departamento pero Sango me atormentaría con esa preguntas.

Me arde la vista al estar en la lapto leyendo y escribiendo lo que necesitamos , así estuve desde que llegue no se que hora es ,solo tengo hambre y sueño pero tengo que seguir todavía me falta un montón y no me tengo que distraer.

Tomo un poco de café relajándome , por suerte ya casi termino con unas horas de mañana y listo. Me fijo la hora sorprendiéndome son las once de la noche como se me paso el día !dios¡. Agarro mis cosas para ir me a mi casa .

Al llegar a mi casa veo la luz prendida sera Sango entro y esta allí con su lapto.

-hola-saludo mientras dejo mis cosas en el sillón.

-hola ¿como te ha ido?-

-bien y ¿a vos hoy espesabas a trabajar?-

-bien mucha gente que atender-

-debió de ser agotador ¿comemos algo?-le pregunto mientras me voy a la cocina.

-si pero pidamos-

-muy bien-tomo el directorio marcando para llamar a una pizzeria.

Luego de comer me voy a dormir ya que mañana sera un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente despierto mas temprano de lo usual ni siquiera Sango despertó,me visto y toma el desayuno leyendo el diario:

_CULPABLE O INOCENTE.  
_

_El reconocido pintor de todo occidente Sesshomaru Taisho que fue acusado de violar a Kagura Onigumo y matar a su prima , mañana tendrá que asistir a su juicio, todo el mundo dice que es culpable por su personalidad, que dios haga justicia y ese delincuente quede en cadena perpetua por tal crimen..._

Ya no leo mas ¿quienes se creen ellos para decir que es culpable? son todos unos inútiles pero ya verán el que dará libre como me llamo Ahome Higurashi y claro que se hará justicia pero no dios si no yo y el , no nos ganaran cueste lo que me cueste quedará en libertad haciendo callar a todos. _  
_

Termino de desayunar para irme a la penal , hablar con Taisho.

Me dirijo donde siempre nos juntamos caminando rápido aun sigo enojada no solo los diarios dicen eso, sino en la televisor y gante que protesta para que no den su libertad !mierda¡ TONTOS, pero se callaran ya verán llego y me siento , tapándome el rostro con mis manos para calmarme oigo como se abre la puerta y se cierra escuchando pasos hasta sentarse .

-hola veo que no durmió bien-dice una voz varonil.

-hola si dormí-contesto tajante aun sigo enojada.

-¿enojada?-retiro mis manos para mirarlo dándole a entender que si-¿porque?-

-por esos idiotas -

-¿quienes?-

-los que andan diciendo que tienes que pudriste en la cárcel por ser culpable-

-¿porque te afecta que digan eso? son solos palabras-dice en tono tranquilo.

-porque hablan sin saber nada defienden a una asesina, no piensan, los periodistas hablan sin saber que te arruinaran tu trabajo, personas estúpidas hacen huelgas sin informarse, esta es una sociedad de mierda... pero ya verán que se callaran todos tu no te quedaras aquí -digo con firmeza.

- con que todos están en mi contra ... pero no debe de afectarte esto no te involucra-

-si, si me involucra... por que soy tu defensora y no me causa ni un poco desgracia esto, ya te lo dije vos acá no te quedaras seras libre esto es ya algo personal-

-¿a si?-

-si-

-entonce no te preocupes lo ganaras-dice seguro.

-ya lo se , pero ¿porque no se informan?-

-por que son unos ineptos , pero cambiemos de tema -

-de acuerdo...-comenzamos hablar de lo que vamos hacer mañana en el juicio estuvimos un largo tiempo planeando todo-bueno con esto listo ... hasta mañana Sesshomaru-le sonrio ya mas calmada, el se acerca a mi agarrándome de la cintura y yo paso mis brazos por su cuello mientras los dos acercamos nuestros rostros hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso lento y dulce.

Se separa un poco-hasta mañana descansa tu también-dice mientras me da un beso en la frente.

-si nos vemos-le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla para irme y terminar con todo lo que queda para el día de mañana .


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola aquí les traigo la conti... en realidad no se mucho sobre juicios y todo eso pero espero que halla quedado bien y que les gusten y gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

**(Narra Sesshomaru)**

El gran día llego , me encuentro ya sentado en mi lugar, esperándola no puedo negar que me siento nervioso ¿quien no va estarlo en una situación como esta?mi libertad depende de otras personas no digo que no confíe en Ahome, si no en el que no confió y depende parte de mi libertad es en ese cobarde de Inuyasha, nunca en todos estos años logro sorprenderme ni hacer que me sienta orgulloso de el, al contrario siempre me daba vergüenza , tomaba decisiones estúpidas sin medir consecuencias , humillándose, sufriendo, solo espero que una vez se comporte como un hombre , claro si es que lo es , espero que no se deje influenciar por Kagura .

Fijo mi vista en la entrada esperando que ella aparezca ¿porque se demora ?¿le habrá pasado algo?¿porque me preocupo por ella ?no se... si, si se por que lo hago pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que esto termine , según el resultado de hoy sabre que hacer respecto a ese tema.

Y ahí la veo entrando , mi corazón late mas rápido no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso , pero lo disimulo bien ,a su lado viene el idiota , vestido de traje ¿de donde lo saco? el no tiene , ahora que me fijo bien ese traje es mio, !maldito¡ ¿quien le dijo que puede usar mi ropa ?lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se de cuenta mirándome y sonriendo con burla estúpido Inuyasha , lo ignoro fijando la vista en el sujeto que esta del otro lado de Ahome , es alto , con ojos azules , pelo corto de color negro atado, viene serio ¿quien demonios sera?¿acaso sera algo de Ahome?¿su novio?¿prometido?¿esposo?no, no puede ser... cuando ya estan frente mio ella me saluda como siempre con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola taisho-

-hola Higurashi-

-hola hermanito-me saluda Inuyasha con burla -¿te gusta mi traje?¿estoy a la altura de las circunstancias?¿estoy digno para ser tu defensor?-

-hermanito, pues si me gusta el tarje ya que es mio, pero lamento decirte que no llenas mis zapatos y no, no estas a la altura como defensor-respondo también con burla.

-a ¿no?-me dice ofendido ,ja que cínico .

-no porque si fueras un buen defensor yo no estaría aquí por tus inseguridades nada de esto hubiera pasado-le respondo fríamente.

-y yo que pensé...-pero no lo dejo terminar.

-¿pensar?¿tu piensas?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-pues claro que pienso -responde ofendido.

-no pareciera , por que si pensaras desde un principios hubieras hecho las cosas bien, yo no estaría aquí, esa delincuente estaría en la cárcel y tu mujer y voz estarían tranquilos con su vida normal y yo con la mía , mi trabajo no se hubiese echado a perder por un maldito cobarde como tu que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos-digo fríamente.

-bueno, bueno, muchachos tranquilícense, que hay que estar con la mente en frió, para que todo nos salga bien , siguiendo con lo acordado -dice el hermano de Ahome.

-si, tiene razón mi hermano mejor tomemos asiento para repasar todo hasta que venga el juez-dice mientras se sienta a mi derecha, a la izquierda mía esta su hermano y al lado de el "mi hermanito", así hablamos hasta que el juez hace presencia ,nos paramos hasta que el tome su puesto, para dar inicio el juicio.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Ya vino el juez es un señor viejo, de estatura baja, calvo, de tiene ojos de color negro y viene vestido con su típico traje de juez.

Al tomar su puesto hace que pase Kagura a su lugar con su abogado, viene fingiendo tristeza haciéndose la afligida.

Pero hoy se le termina todo de eso estoy muy segura.

-buenos días-saluda el juez mirando primero el lugar donde se encuentra Kagura para luego mirarnos- ya que estamos todos demos inicio a el juicio-toma unos documentos leyéndolos-muy bien el Señor Sesshomaru Taisho esta acusado de violación a Kagura Onigumo y de asesinato de Rin Otonashi, fue atrapado justo sosteniendo el arma , que la cual tiene solamente su huellas digitales,¿que tiene que decir abogada?-me pregunta, yo me paro para caminar unos cinco pasos.

-buenos días Señor Juez-lo saludo- yo digo que eso no es una prueba concreta de que el le halla disparado¿no se ha puesto a pensar que podrían haber usados guantes?¿recuerde que en estos últimos años se ha venido haciendo?-

-en eso tiene razón, pero viendo lo que dice en el documento hay testigos que lo vieron y afirman los hechos-

-si pero pueden mentir ¿por que no llamamos a la Señorita Onigumo a que nos cuente "su tragedia"-digo remarcado el termino tragedia .

-muy bien Kagura Onigumo al estrado-dice haciendo que ella tome lugar-¿Kagura Onigumo jura que solamente dirá la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-pregunta.

-si juro-dice con una mano en alto.

-bien prosigamos¿que paso ese día?-pregunta.

-lo que paso ese día fue que yo iba para su departamento como habíamos acordado el día anterior ,al llegar lo vi borracho no caminaba bien chocaba con todo lo que se interponían es su camino, yo camino hasta el para ayudarlo preguntándole que le paso , pero el solo se quería acostar conmigo, pero yo no accedí por su condición, me pego tirándome en el piso , rompiendo todo mi vestido, para cuando termino llegaron Inuyasha y Rin que al ver esa escena de alarmaron, Inuyasha trato de sacármelo pero se resistió comenzando una pelea , yo no hacia mas que llorar Rin trataba de calmarme, cuando Sesshomaru se deshizo de Inuyasha , se acerco hasta donde yo estaba pero Rin trato de impedirlo pero...pero...-llora-el saco un arma y la mato, cuando salgo del shok me voy corriendo para pedir ayuda-termina con unas lagrimas falsas por su rostro.

-Kagura ¿que tipo de relación tenia o tiene con Taisho?-

-nosotros eramos novios , mejor dicho era su prometida-mentirosa.

-¿desde hace cuanto?-

-dos años-

-entonces conoció a Inutaisho ¿no es así?-le pregunto.

-si-responde.

-¿sabe el motivo de su muerte?-

-no-

-¿esta segura que no sabe absolutamente nada ?- le pregunto .

-no solo lo que me contó mi Sesshomaru-su Sesshomaru en sus sueños.

-muy bien entonces no sabe nada , si me permite mi señoría quisiera mostrarle un vídeo- le digo tomando el vídeo .

-adelante-dice , yo me acerco a un televisor que hay , poniendo el vídeo en la vídeo.

.-.. -...-...-

**(vídeo)**

_Se ve a una mujer de cabellera larga de color colorado en la puerta , tocando el timbre luego aparece un hombre alto de cabello plateado ._

_-y bien amor, estarás conmigo ahora, ya viste lo que le paso a tu padre ¿no?- la pelirroja había dicho esto con una tristeza fingida._

_-maldita fuiste tu –el hombre de cabellera plateada le agarro del cuello._

_- si y soy capaz de mas cuando quiero algo lo consigo- el hombre la soltó._

_-no estaré contigo nunca –_

_- entonces prepárate-dijo para luego irse._

_.-.. -...-...-_

**(Narra Ahome)**

-¿Kagura Onigumo no era que no sabia nada respecto a Inutaisho?-le pregunto.

Ella solo mira a su abogado, el cual se levanta y camina hasta casi llegar a mi lado.

-puede ser que mi cliente halla omitido esa parte, ¿pero a que va esto?-me pregunta.

-esto va a que ella da a entender que en este vídeo tubo que ver en la muerte de Inutaisho y que no se daría por vencida hasta estar con mi cliente ¿no era que ella era su prometida?-

-si era su prometida,y nunca dijo yo mate a Inutaisho y si mal no recuerdo su cliente trato de ahorcarla-me dice sonriendo con sorna al ver que yo frunzo el ceño, ¿por que demonios tenia que agarrarla del cuello? que hombre mas inútil.

-error ella si lo admitió y dijo"_si y soy capaz de mas cuando quiero algo lo consigo"_ ¿acaso eso no es admitir? mi cliente no tubo una buena reacción pero ¿quien la tendría si le dice que esa persona tuvo que ver con la muerte de su padre?-

-pueda que tenga razón¿pero esto en que le sirve en el caso?-

-en todo nos sirve..¿pero dígame usted es solamente el abogado de ella?-

-si ¿porque?-pregunta levantando una ceja.

-por que se me hace conocido ¿esta seguro que no tienen nada mas en común entre ustedes?-

-si, no hay nada mas que trabajo-

-muy bien, ¿nunca se relaciono con mi cliente?-

-no -

-entonce pongamos este segundo vídeo-pongo el segundo vídeo.

.-...-...-...-.

**(Vídeo)**

_Se ven dos sujeto, el primero tiene cabellos largo ondulado de color negro ,vestido con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa arremangadas hasta los codo, el segundo tiene cabello corto pelo rubio, esta vestido igual que el otro._

_-¿Qué demonios sucede?-pregunto el peliplateado confundido._

_-buenas noche Sr. Sesshomaru – saluda el pelinegro, con un tono de burla -¿Cómo lo han tratado? Espero que bien –_

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó fríamente el peliplateado._

_-pues digamos que soy un mensajero, me han pedido que te entregue un regalo de parte de la Srta. Kagura ¿la recuerda?- dice con sorna._

_-ja ¿que clase de regalo me podría dar una escordia como ella?-_

_-o no,¿no sabe que así no hay que referirse de una dama?-_

_-¿eso es una dama? Pobre de las mujeres de hoy- _

_Se ve como comienzan a golpear al peliplateado sujetado del otro pelirubio, mientras escupía sangre._

_-¿Qué pasa sesshomaru? no me digas que ya no aguantas mas –dice riéndose burlonamente._

_-no… me digas…q… que no me puedes enfrentar... tu solo-dijo escupiendo un poco mas de sangre- ¿tienes miedo a que te gane bastardo?-_

_-no… pero así es mas divertido-de nuevo volvían a los golpes hasta que el de cabellos plateados cae inconsciente._

.-...-...-...-.

**(Narra Ahome)**

Ahora el se queda callado sorprendido.

-¿no era que nunca se relaciono con Taisho?-

-si es verdad no me relacione con el ¿por que lo pregunta?-que cínico.

-porque si nos fijamos bien en el vídeo- digo mientras retrocedo hasta que queda el pelinegro -ese sujeto es muy parecido a usted hasta la voz¿no cree?-

-no, no creo-

-entonces miremos bien-digo mientras aumento la imagen mostrando su cara -como vera le rostro de ahi es el suyo ¿si no tubo ninguna relación que Taisho a que fue a darle "el mensaje"?-

-no puede comprobar que soy yo por que el rostro es parecido al mio-al oír esto me limito a enfocar la parte de la cicatriz.

-si, pero puedo comprobar que es usted si muestra su brazo izquierdo-le digo.

-nada me obliga a hacer eso-

-no, pero si no muestra su brazo quedara como el culpable-

-no lo haré-

-tiene que hacerlo-

-!no¡-

-muestre su brazo abogado-dice interviniendo el juez.

-adelante hágalo -le digo con una falsa amabilidad.

-si-dice fulminándome con la mirada descubriéndose el brazo mostrando la cicatriz.

-es como dije usted es el de vídeo pero¿a que fue ?¿de que le sirvió?-le pregunto.

-si fui yo, me sirvió para hacerle pagar a ese maldito delincuente-dice señalando a Taisho-que pague algo de lo que le hizo a mi cliente-dice enojado.

-¿para que? a usted no debe involucrarse en eso solamente en el caso nada mas, no tiene que ir a golpearlo-

-si, lo se pero debe pagar lo que hizo y ¿usted a que muestra todo esto? no hay nada que implique que el es inocente-

-si para comprobar que ella no es la santa que se hace ver, esta involucrada en la muerte de Inutaisho y mando a golpear a mi cliente ¿con que motivo ?¿por justicia?si ella es inocente no tendría que haber hecho nada de esto¿usted tiene prueba de que Taisho sea culpable?-le pregunto.

-si, si tengo-dice sonriendo con maldad,que me hace temblar un poco-tengo un testigo que vio todo y ya ha declarado anteriormente-dice mirando a dirección de Inuyasha-llamo a Inuyasha Taisho al estrado-

**(Narra Inuyasha)**

Al escuchar mi nombre no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, llego el momento de ir a declarar lamento de no haber podido haber sido valiente como era antes , pero la decision ya estaba tomada solo tengo que seguir adelante...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo:10**

**(Narra Inuyasha)**

_Al escuchar mi nombre no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, llego el momento de ir a declarar lamento de no haber podido haber sido valiente como era antes, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada solo tengo que seguir adelante..._

-Inuyasha Taisho ¿jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-pregunta el juez, miro a donde se encuentra mi hermano quien me mira con una mirada que me da a entender _si mientes te mato… _fijo mi vista a Kagura dándome a entender _si hablas ella muere..._volteo mirando a Ahome que me mira diciendo _confía en mi..._

-si juro-digo con una mano en alto.

-bien entonces declare lo que sabe-me dice el juez.

Me quedo unos segundos callado, se que tengo que protegerla hasta con mi vida , pero el es mi hermano parte de mi familia no puede pagar algo que no hizo, no puedo negarle su libertad por mi egoísmo, pero Kikyo no puede morir por algo que no tiene que ver...

-¿y bien? declare lo que sabe-me repite.

-el día de la muerte de mi prima, ella nos llamo a mi y a mi hermano para salir como era de esperarse tomamos alcohol, al llegar al departamento de Sesshomaru nos encontramos todo revuelto ,cosas rotas y mas , entramos y vimos a la Señorita Kagura Onigumo y su abogado armados con guantes blancos , en un descuido nuestro Rin fue agarrada por el complise de ellos el sujeto de allá-digo señalando a un rubio que estaba sentado entre la gente veo como dos guardias lo agarran hasta llevarlo al lado del juez-llevándola hasta Kagura fue ahí que mi hermano y yo comenzamos a pelear hasta que se escucho un disparo proveniente de Kagura matando a nuestra prima , yo me quede en shok ante la escena viendo como Sesshomaru se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Rin luego vino la policía que al ver a mi hermano con el arma y todo lleno de sangre se lo llevaron preso-termino viendo a Kagura quien me mira con odio.

-¿eso es todo?Taisho-pregunta el juez.

-si-

-el defensor de Onigumo ¿tiene algo para decir?-

-si, este sujeto si no lo recuerdan anteriormente había declarado contra su hermano y ahora se contradice ¿como creer lo que dice ?no se sabe cual es la verdad , no se puede confiar en el ¿no es cierto señoría?-

! Maldición ¡ no había pensado eso.

-tiene razón abogado , que da anulada la declaración-dice el juez ,!no¡ mierda ¿que hago?, miro a mi hermano que se debate si matarme ahora o después.

-¡ eso no se puede !-escucho el grito de Ahome quien se paro de golpe golpeando las manos en la mesa.

-Señorita Higurashi cálmese-dice el muy cínico del pelinegro, a lo que provoca que ella lo fulmine con la mirada, si que da miedo esa mujer.

-Higurashi cálmese- dice el juez ella lo mira de la misma manera que al abogado comenzando una guerra de miradas, veo que mi hermano le agarra la mano ya que se encuentra a su lado , para que lo mire y le murmura algo haciendo que se calme.

-Señoría no puede anular la declaración tiene que tomarla encuentra-dice ya mas calmada pero con voz firme.

-si puedo anularla por que el señor mintió y no se sabe cual es la verdad obteniendo la anulación de su declaración-

-¿y no se apuesto a pensar que lo podrían haber amenazado?-le pregunta haciendo que ese viejo piense que talvez tenga razón.

-puede ser pero ¿entonces no tendría que haber dicho lo mismo?-

-no porque tiene todo el derecho a declarar la verdad talvez pudo encontrar un solución para que la amenaza no le afecte-

-usted con su cliente también podría a ver amenazado al señor Taisho para que mienta-dice el pelinegro.

-no es así los que me amenazaron fueron ustedes - le digo no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya.

-y ¿como puedes comprobar que amenazamos a tu mujer-pregunta Kagura.

**(Narra Ahome)**

No puedo creer que el juez sea tan tonto para anular una declaración, y ese maldito abogado del diablo se atreve a decir que nosotros amenazamos a Inuyasha...pero lo que digo recién Kagura me hizo sonreír ,que idiota es.

-¿y quien dijo que lo habían amenazado con su mujer?-le pregunto causando que ella abriera los ojos al notar su error y que su abogaducho frunciera el ceño.

-ella no dijo tal cosa-afirma el abogado.

-si lo hizo y lo escucharon todos los presentes ¿no es así señoría?-

-si es verdad ¿como sabe usted que Taisho fue amenazado con su mujer Onigumo?-pregunta el juez.

-porque anteriormente el lo digo- responde nerviosa.

-mentira el nunca dio a conocer esa información -le respondo.

-claro que si-responde mas nerviosa que antes.

-no ¿porque esta nerviosa ?-le pregunto.

-¿como no estarlo si estoy en un juicio con el asesino de mi amiga y que también me violo?-me pregunta haciéndose la victima.

-usted no debería estar nerviosa porque si es inocente sabría que ganaría al menos que sepas algo que nosotros no-le digo sonriendo al ver el enojo de ella.

-no, no se nada-

-¿segura? Kagura-pregunta Miroku-por que yo se que si-

-y ¿usted que sabe? no se meta-responde su abogado.

-si, si se y me meto -

-no ¿quien es para meterse?-le pregunta .

-soy el segundo abogado de Taisho-dice riendo cómplice junto a Sesshomaru y a mi tomando por sorpresa a Kagura y su abogado.

-no, no puede tener dos abogados-contraataca.

-si, si se puede no hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba ¿o no Señoría?-respondo.

-no hay ninguna ley que se prohíba prosigan-responde de lo mas tranquilo como se nota que no hace casi nada.

-si yo no mal recuerdo Kagura me confeso que ella fue quien mato a Rin quien mando a golpear a Taisho y que ordeno a Naraku , su abogado-nos informa al ver que nadie sabia el nombre de el, se me había pasado de alto que el nunca digo su nombre que idiota fui, gracias hermanito-amenazar a Inuyasha ¿no es así Kagura?-

-no es mentira, yo en mi vida lo he visto-

-¿segura ?yo creo que si me ha visto-dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-si no lo conozco-afirma.

-yo creo que si me conoce y mejor que nadie , pero si sigue negándonos tendré que demostrarlo-dice caminando hasta el televisor para poner un vídeo .

**.-...-...-...-.**

**(Vídeo)**

_Se ve a una mujer pelirroja casi sin vestido arriba de un sujeto._**  
**

_-dime linda en que te puedo ayudar-dice el hombre._

_-en informarme lo que tu hermana piensa hacer-dice mientras besa el pecho del hombre._

_-ahhh ¿y para..que quieres saber? ¿no era que el hermano declaro en contra de el?-dice el hombre tomando de las nalgas a la mujer._

_-si pero puede decir la verdad-_

_-¿la verdad? - le pregunta besando el cuello de ella._

_-ah.. si yo ... lo amenace con la vida de su mujer-dice jadeando._

_-¿que ganas con esto linda ?¿en que te beneficia?-dice bajando sus besos hasta el pecho de ella._

_-dinero que mas... -dice suspirando mientras le termina de quitar la camisa._

_-¿y yo en que me beneficio?-_

_-si me ayudas te puedo dar una parte de lo que cobremos...-_

_-ya veo... pero cuéntame tu plan- dice el hombre mientras cambia de posición dejándola debajo de el._

_-¿para que quieres saber?-_

_-para saber que hacer ¿como te voy ayudar si no se nada?-mientras le quita el vestido dejándola solo con la ropa interior de abajo._

_-ahh...yo mentí diciendo quien mato a la chica fue Sesshomaru ,amenazando al hermano para que hable a mi favor ,solo me tengo que seciorar que sea haga lo planeado y ahi estas voz para asegurarte-dice mientras le desabrocha los pantalones._

_-muy bien... linda-_

_.-...-...-...-...-._

**(Narra Ahome)**

Yo me encuentro un poco sonrojada al igual que el juez e Inuyasha mientras Miroku y Sesshomaru sonríen maliciosamente ¡pervertidos!.

-como ven ella no solo admitió que mato a la prima de Taisho sino que también amenazo a Inuyasha Taisho¿mas se necesita para declara culpable?-

-nada mas Señorita Higurashi-dice el juez-con las pruebas mostradas donde señalan que Kagura Onigumo mato a Otonashi e Inutaisho ,amenazo a Inuyasha Taisho y mando a golpear a Sesshomaru Taisho con ayuda de su abogado y ese hombre- señalando al pelirrubio-se le declaran culpable dejando así en libertad a Sesshomaru Taisho la mentamos nuestro error , guardias liberenlo y arresten a esos tres- dice señalando a Kagura , Naraku y el otro, pero con lo que no contamos fuese que se resistieran sacando un arma cada uno.

-no se acerquen o disparo-dice Naraku.

-no se resistan son tres contra veinte guardias-dice el juez de lo mas tranquilo.

-no me provoquen-dice apuntando a los guardias , pero no llego a mas por que Miroku y Sesshomaru los golpearon de atrás no se como llegaron hasta ahí esos dos.

-arrestenlos-ordena el juez los guardias acataron sus ordenes arrestandolos tendrán un gran tiempo tras la rejas y mas si se resistieron jaja se lo merecen.

-¡ lo logramos hermanita ! - me dice Miroku mientras me abraza a lo cual yo correspondo.

-! si ¡- le respondo mientras me separo.

-Fhe todo gracias a mi- dice el creído ese.

-¿gracias a ti?-le pregunta con sarcasmo Sesshomaru-no me hagas reír casi te anulan la declaración inútil-

-cállate Sesshomaru-le dice enojado.

-¿quien me va a callar voz?-pregunta burlón.

-si ¿quieres ver?- le pregunta mientras le muestra el puño ocasionando que Sesshomaru levante una ceja.

-inténtalo -lo provoca.

-ya basta los dos -les digo poniéndome en el medio-que todavía estamos en tribunales vos-digo mirando a Inuyasha-ve a llamar a tu mujer y no molestes ... tu-mirando a Miroku -habla con Sango que esta mal y vos-mirando a Sesshomaru -deja de pelear que acabas de salir de la cárcel-

-bueno me voy-dicen Miroku e Inuyasha al unisono .

-hasta luego-los saludo, pero de repente siento unas manos en mi cintura-ah Sesshomaru ¿que haces?-le pregunto , pero no me responde solo me acerca a el para besarme, me quedo sorprendida por lo repentino pero luego le respondo estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que nos separamos.

-¿porque hiciste eso?-le pregunto.

-por que si- me responde besándome de nuevo.

-dime porque-me separo de el.

-no-quiere acercarse pero no lo dejo.

-dime-le exijo.

-no te lo diré hasta que termine tu dibujo-responde dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-no dime lo ahora-le hago un pequeño puchero pero no sirve de nada.

-no hasta que termine mi dibujo, ahí lo sabrás-ve que voy ha decir algo y me calla con otro beso que hombre mas terco , tendré que esperar no hay de otra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que me halla quedado bien y que les gusten , le puse un pequeño lemon es el primero que hago, si quedo mal lo siento :( pero si hago otro lo haré mejor, gracias por los comentarios.**

**besos.**

* * *

**(Narra Ahome)**

Me encuentro desnuda recostada en la cama con el durmiendo encima mió, todo ha pasado tan rápido que es difícil de comprender…

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde el día en que lo vi, desde que lo escuche, que lo sentí, que lo bese, ahora mis sueños son mas intensos con mas frecuencias, el nunca me ha llamado ni mandado ni un misero mensaje es un !idiota¡¿porque no me llama? ¿es que acaso ya se olvido de mi? si, se puede olvidar de mi yo no soy nada, soy solamente la abogada que lo saco de la cárcel y que solamente hubo unos simples besos...¿se habrá olvidado del trato que hicimos? es lo mas seguro, ya que no lo beneficia en nada..._

_Si tan solo supieras que yo te... ya no importa nunca lo sabrá._

_Estoy recostada en mi sillón, vestida con una musculosa holgada con escote que deja ver casi la mitad de mi sostén color negro, llevo puesto unos short negro que cubre lo esencial y unas medias largas hasta las rodillas, mi cabello lo llevo suelto como de costumbre, estoy viendo televisión y comiendo unas papa , que aburrimiento!..._

_Como me gustaría llamar a Sango pero no puedo esta con mi hermano organizando su boda, cuando termino el juicio Miroku fue hablar con ella , explicándole el plan nuestro y que la amaba le costo demasiado que le perdone pero termino accediendo y ahora ninguno se separan del otro como todo una pareja se ven tan bien juntos ojala que les vayan muy bien._

_ También quisiera llamar a Inuyasha pero esta en España junto Kikyo como se nota que la ama , a los dos días que todo termino partió a España para firmar unos papeles y vivir ahí junto a su mujer, nos hicimos buenos amigo, ya que me vinieron a visitar y agradecer por ayudarlos pasamos una linda semana entre salidas, les deseo lo mejor._

_Y el , no se nada como ya dije , nose si sigue aquí o se fue , si conoció a alguien nada._

_Soy una tarada, como puedo seguir pensando en alguien que me olvido, definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza._

_-ahh-suspiro pesadamente-mejor me voy a dormir-mientras me levanto, para acostarme en mi cama._

_.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-._

Lo miro están hermoso el hombre perfecto, le acaricio los cabellos mientras se los acomodo, admirando su rostro que se muestra tan sereno, pareciera de porcelana...

_.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-._

_Siento un sonido horrendo , me fijo en el despertador que marcan que son las doce de la noche recién ¿entonce si no fue el despertador que sera?...escucho de nuevo el sonido identificándolo con el timbre , me levanto._

_Al llegar la puerta._

_-¿quien es?-pregunto somnolienta._

_-Sesshomaru-dice una voz grave y muy varonil ocasionando que me despierte rápidamente mientras le abro la puerta._

_-hola ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto dejándolo pasar._

_-tenemos un asunto pendiente-me dice como si fuera de lo mas obvio._

_-¿que asunto?- le pregunto mientras me siento._

_-el dibujo o ¿que ya te olvidaste?-me pregunta mientras me mira de una forma rara._

_-¿que me miras?-veo como sonríe maliciosamente._

_-a ti- me responde mientras sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada._

_-pues no lo haga- le digo enojada._

_-entonces ponte algo- me señala con la mano haciendo que me de cuenta que no tengo mi short, solo estoy con la musculosa y la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior!ha...que vergüenza¡ me sonrojo mientras me levanto rápido para ponerme el short._

_Una vez lista me dirijo a la sala viendo a Sesshomaru con un bastidor tapado con una tela negra._

_-listo lo lamento-me disculpo mirando para otro lado mientra un leve sonrojo aparece de nuevo._

_-no hay problema tuve una linda bienvenida-dice mirándome con picardia._

_-!Sesshomaru¡-lo regaño aumentando mi sonrojo._

_-ten-le da en bastidor._

_Se puede apreciar,en hermoso jardín llenos de rosas , blancas,rojas y rosas pálidas también flores de todos colores azules,lilas,rojas,rosas y blanca,azaleas entre otras; un gran árbol de cerezos donde se puede ver una mujer de cabellos azabache ojos marrones y una sonrisa cálida sentada en las raíces del árbol,mientras las luciérnagas volaban junto con los pétalos en una hermosa danza, ella se encuentra admirando el cielo estrellado con una gran luna cuarto menguante . _

_Lo miro con unas lagrimas en los ojos- es hermoso Sesshomaru-le digo._

_-eso ya lo se-responde arrogante mientras saca un cuaderno-ten-me lo entrega._

_-¿que es esto?-le pregunto ._

_-un cuaderno ábrelo-me dice._

_Al hacerlo puedo ver retratos míos, de diferentes formas,sonriendo, durmiendo,enojada, pero hay mas sonriendo que otra cosa, realmente me quedo sorprendida al llegar al ultimo dibujo me veo a mi abrazando a un hombre que nos ele ve el rostro,para ver ¿una carta? _

_...Desde que te conocí comencé a tener grandes dolores de cabeza , por tu maldita presencia perturbaste mi tranquilidad ya no podía pensar otra cosas que no fueras tu , ni siquiera dejabas de torturarme en mis sueños y como si no fuera poco hasta mis dibujos fastidiandome a cada momento a cada segundo, hasta que sucedió ese beso que fue mi tortura y ni puede evitar volver a besarte torturarme mas y mas , si soy masoquista pero ¿quieres saber porque pienso en voz?¿porque sueño con voz?¿porque te dibujo?¿y quiero besar todo el tiempo?es simple por que te amo como a nadie en este estúpido mundo...  
_

_El me ama, pero ¿acaso no había escrito que lo molestaba?no lo entiendo...pero para ser sincera no me importa entenderlo prefiero seguir lo que me dicte mi corazón como me enseño mi madre, veo un anillo sujetado en la punta del papel a lo cual me saca una sonrisa para sacarlo y ponérmelo-yo ... también te amo-le digo sollozando_

_- te amo...mi abogada insoportable-me dice, mientras se acerca para agarrarme de la cintura , dándome un cálido beso a lo cual respondo, el beso cada vez se volvía mas exigente y apasionado sentía las manos de Sesshomaru por todo mi cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos con una de mis mano, nos separamos por aire para volver a besarnos,Sesshomaru dejo de besar mi boca para empezar a besar y mordisquear levemente mi cuello__ suelto suspiros mientras me entretengo con la suavidad de sus cabellos_

_-¿donde esta tu habitación?-me pregunta mientras sigue repartiendo besos, mientras yo dejo el bastidor y el cuaderno en el sillón._

_-por halla-le señalo, el me carga de forma nup__cial hasta depositarme suavemente en la cama poniendo la mitad de tu peso sosteniéndose con sus abrazos._

_ El me saca la musculosa repartiendo besos bajando por mi cuello para pasar por el medio de mis pecho siguiendo hasta llegar a mi vientre y jugar un rato ahí, ahora mis suspiros son mas intensos , lo subo para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras le quito la camisa acariciando su pecho provocando que se estremezca,me levanta un poco para quitarme el sostén comenzando a masajear uno de mis senos con su mano mientras al otro lo besaba mordisquea y lamia, arrancándome leves gemidos, cuando dejo mis senos volvio a besarme desesperadamente su mano bajo para sacarme el short acariciándome las piernas yo no me que atrás le saco sus pantalones dejándolo en boxers , así estuvimos un largo tiempo acariciando con cariño y amor el cuerpo del otro hasta que el me retiro la ultima prenda que tenia y yo le saque la suya que dándonos desnudos , me da un beso largo diciéndome -cásate conmigo... quédate a mi lado por siempre-yo solo le regalo una sonrisa llena de sentimientos para darle un beso en la frente , el tomándolo como afirmación me hace suya despacio pero a cada envestida que hace se vuelve mas fuerte y rápido hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax , el recuesta su cabeza en mis pechos tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones... dejándonos vencer por un agradable sueño._

_.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-._

Veo como se despierta , los rayos de sol acarician su bello rostro.

-buenos-me saluda dándome un beso.

-buenos días-se hace un lado para sentarse, yo me levanto poniendo una bata para darme un baño.

-¿a donde vas eh?-me pregunta sensualmente.

-a bañarme ¿donde mas?-le pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿tu sola?-me dice mientras se levanta sin taparse hasta agarrarme de la cintura y atraerme hacia el -¿para que la bata?-dice .

- para taparme - le digo .

-pero no lo necesitas- diciendo esto me saca la bata para "bañarnos".

Luego de nuestro baño decidimos va mejor dicho decidí salir a caminar, ya que hoy abrían una nueva feria .

Al llegar arrastre literalmente a Sesshomaru a la parte de los juego, me fascinan ya que te dan muchos premios y son hermosos peluches.

El primer puesto que paramos teníamos que disparar con unas pistolas de agua en las bocas de los payasos, competí contra Sesshomaru y perdí y el se quedo con el peluche es un perro grande me llegaba casi a la cintura su color es blanco con los ojos de color rojos y pupilas azules es muy tierno.

-dámelo Sesshomaru-le hago un puchero.

-no porque perdiste, es mio-dice caminando.

-¿no era que parecía ridículo un peluche de ese tamaño?-le recuerdo.

-lo es pero me lo gane-dice sin parar de caminar.

-pero a mi me gusta- con un tono de decepción al saber que no me lo dará.

-no todo en la vida se puede-me dice volteando su rostro levemente.

-ah...-suspiro resignada para caminar a su lado , veo como se detiene frente a un tacho de basura con la intención de tirar a cotilas jeje es que ya le puse nombre.

-!NO¡-le grito haciendo que todo el mundo me mire , bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras escucho la risita de Sesshomaru, idiota es su culpa-no lo tires- le susurro mirándolo implorante.

-¿porque no?-pregunta.

-por que ya te dije que me gusta mucho-

-y esta bien te lo daré-me dice haciendo que sonrisa y estire mis brazos para tomarlo pero el lo saca de mi alcance-pero me dará algo a cambio-sonríe maliciosamente.

Lo mire desconfiada-¿que cosa?-le pregunto y el amplia su sonrisa, para acercarse a mi y susurrarme en el oído.

-a la noche te lo diré-mordiéndome ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja sacándome un pequeño gemido-ten-me da en peluche , yo lo tomo con una sonrisa y sonrojada por el comentario.

-gracias-le digo mientras abrazo mas fuerte a mi peluche.

Así estuvimos recorriendo los puestos cada cierto rato nos besábamos,la paso muy bien al lado de Sesshomaru no están frió como de costumbre , aunque este casi todo el tiempo con la cara seria sin mostrar ningún sentimiento pero sus ojos y acciones me daban a entender que me amaba o que me quería, probamos todas la comidas de los distintos puestos que habían estaban deliciosas nunca en mi vida comí tanto.

-ah... estoy llena-

-para no estarlo te comiste todo-me dice burlón.

-tu también-le hago saber.

-¿quien me obligo a probar?-me dice.

-buuueno digamos que no te resististe mucho- mientras le saco la lengua.

-quien se resistiría si alguien le pone de golpe la comida en la boca-dice sonriendo con sorna.

-no es verdad solo fue un bocado...-me defiendo pero me calla con otro de sus besos.

-vamos halla- me dice señalando un lugar.

Me llevo hasta un puente hecho de madera , para apoyarnos en la baranda el estaba detrás mio abrazándome de la cintura apoyando su cabeza en la mía , yo no puedo dejar de contemplar el paisaje se ve un hermoso lago donde se veo el lindo atardecer dando nos una hermosa vista .

-en siete meses nos casaremos-me afirma, a lo cual yo me sorprendo levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿que?-le pregunto desconcertada.

-que nos casaremos-de lo mas tranquilo .

-¿como que nos casaremos si nunca me dijiste?-le pregunto.

-si, ya lo sabes te lo dije anoche -toma mi mano mostrándome el anillo-y también lo leíste en la carta-a lo cual yo me quedo callada rememorando lo de anoche y es verdad me lo dijo anoche cuando estábamos haciendo... y la carta no la termine de leer, solo sonrio nerviosamente para besarlo de nuevo definitivamente tendré que terminar de leerla .

-entonces en siete meses- murmuro.

-si-responde para besarme de nuevo-volvamos-me dice.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento repitiendo lo sucedió de anoche ,nos que damos de nuevo dormido pero yo me despierto antes que el , para buscar la carta y terminar de leerla.

..._fuiste la única persona que estuvo a mi lado, defendiéndome, haciéndome sentir único ante todo el mundo , dándome mas imaginación para dibujarte ... por eso quiero que este conmigo para siempre que te cases , que tomes este anillo que se encuentra agarrado en el papel para compartir tu vida junto a la mía hacer me feliz como yo lo haré con vos._

_Sesshomaru Taisho._

-sabia que no lo habías terminado de leer-me susurra en el odio para darme besos en el cuello.

-¿como lo sabias?-le pregunto suspirando.

-por que conozco tus sonrisa y te conozco mejor que nadie-me dice dando me vuelta y quedar frente a el para continuar lo de hace un rato al parecer hoy no dormiremos.

-te amo-le digo.

-yo también mi abogada insoportable-me dice siguiendo sus besos por mi cuello .

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
